Inevitable Destino
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: UA. Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo.Historia Subida Completa
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

_**Nota:**__ Estoy de nuevo por estos lares trayéndoles mi segunda historia de DBZ, esta vez un universo alterno, espero que le den la oportunidad y la lean, se los agradecería mucho. _

_Casi todos los lugares y personajes son del anime, me tome la molestia de buscar nombres y personajes para adaptarlos a la historia porque quería que la historia fuera un poco más realista al tener personajes que en verdad fueron creados para DBZ, excepto Fasha (personaje que conocerán más adelante) que aunque su nombre pertenece a una de las aliadas de Bardock, mi personaje no tiene nada que ver con ella, simplemente tome su nombre prestado, si desean pueden buscar los nombres en internet para hacerse una mejor idea de la historia._

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste, las dejo con la historia. _

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Estaba siendo atendida por un extraño hombre verde con cabeza de cocodrilo y aliento asqueroso, me estaba peinando el cabello y curando algunas pocas heridas en mi rostro y brazos, mientras escogía un vestido adecuado para mí entre decenas y decenas que tenía guardado en un gigante armario. No era la única mujer de la sala, habían muchas más, pero solo una era de mi misma especie, las demás eran mujeres de otros planetas y otras razas que no conocía, aunque todas estábamos en la misma situación. Todas éramos _esclavas. _

Mi hogar al igual que el de ellas había sido destruido por las elites de Freezer, todos nuestros planetas de nacimiento habían sido purgados y explotados o en algunos casos vendidos a quien sabe que demente comprador. El punto era que de la Tierra, mi planeta natal, solo quedábamos dos sobrevivientes, solo _dos_, de millones y millones de habitantes, solo habíamos quedado Milk y yo. Los hombres habían sido aniquilados en su totalidad cuando habían invadido la Tierra y las pocas mujeres que habíamos sobrevivido habíamos sido capturadas en una nave espacial desconociendo completamente el rumbo y nuestro futuro destino.

Durante el viaje que tardo unos cuantos días la mayoría tampoco habían sobrevivido, algunas habían muerto a causa de sus heridas mal atendidas y a otras las habían asesinado, pero casi a todas las habían violado, Milk y yo habíamos tenido suerte hasta ahora y habíamos podido llegar a nuestro fatal destino con apenas algunos rasguños, toda una hazaña si nos comparábamos con las demás. Pero no duraría demasiado pues en estos momentos ambas estábamos siendo preparadas para ser presentadas ante el "gran" Freezer y servirle a él y a sus hombres como rameras.

Cuando al parecer mi apariencia ya estaba aceptable el hombre verde me había hecho levantar de mi asiento y me había enviado al salón contiguo junto a las que ya estaban _listas_ para el sufrimiento. De inmediato busque a Milk pues ambas habíamos hecho algo parecido a una amistad durante el viaje, tal vez se debía a que éramos las últimas de nuestra especie o al hecho de compartir esta calamidad, pero la chica me caía demasiado bien, y al parecer la simpatía era mutua.

—¡Bulma!— me llamo ella desde una esquina, claramente se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, temblaba desconsolada —Tengo mucho miedo— dijo abrazándome, yo respondí el abrazo

—Tranquila Milk, debes tranquilizarte, no debes demostrarles tu temor o disfrutaran mas— ella me miro con esos inocentes ojos negros —¿Prométeme que sin importar lo que te hagan, no vas a llorar ni a suplicar?— ella asintió

En el transcurso del viaje había podido comprobar que a estos malditos asesinos lo que más les gustaba era ver a sus víctimas sufrir, mientras más lloraran, gritaran y suplicaran por su vida _o _su muerte, mas les alargaban el sufrimiento, cuando las violaban, las golpeaban una y otra vez para escucharlas gemir por piedad, pero siempre se les era negada, así que le había dicho a Milk que disimulara un poco frente a ellos, simplemente ignorarlos y no prestarles tanta atención, tratar de aparentar que no la intimidaban demasiado y entonces ellos no disfrutarían con su muerte o por lo menos haciéndola sufrir antes de morir. No era necesario que se viera arrogante, pero por lo menos que no la vieran consumiéndose en sus lágrimas.

Aunque era difícil, yo misma me estaba muriendo de miedo, estaba completamente _aterrorizada_, nunca había podido imaginar que existieran seres tan despreciables y malvados, nunca había visto tanta crueldad, mi propia familia y mis amigos habían sido asesinados ante mis ojos, aniquilados y hechos polvo sin esfuerzo y sin piedad, pero intentaba disimular un poco ante Milk pues no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que estaba. La pobre chica estaba llena de terror ante la idea de ser prostituida a sus dieciséis años y más aun siendo virgen, ella había sido criada en el campo y era bastante inocente para su edad y tenía una idea muy conservadora sobre las relaciones sexuales. Por mi parte a mis dieciocho años tampoco tenía experiencia, había intentado estar dos veces con mi ex novio Yamcha y al final me había acobardado y había salido huyendo, luego me había enterado que me engañaba así que termine con él, y después de que terminamos no había querido estar con nadie más, así que los últimos dos años había estado dedicándome plenamente a mis estudios y a las investigaciones de mi padre, y me arrepentía de ello, de no haber intentado tener otra relación, pues ahora ya no podría tener la oportunidad de estar con una persona que en verdad me valore y me ame, ahora ya no podría tener una vida nunca más.

Después de media hora el hombre verde apareció y nos ordeno guardar silencio y formar una fila pues el tal Freezer estaba por llegar, Milk tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza buscando consuelo, yo correspondí su acción y cuando la puerta por fin se abrió nos soltamos. Un extraño ser de color rosa y purpura con grandes cuernos apareció flotando en una especie de mini nave, a sus lados habían dos criaturas mas, un asqueroso gordo de color rosa y otro más parecido a un humano pero de un color verde claro, sus acompañantes caminaban con actitud de matones y con toda la clara intención de intimidarnos, el que debía ser Freezer por su parte estaba tan serio e inexpresivo como una lagartija.

Freezer se acerco al hombre verde y hablaron sobre nuestras razas, capacidades y todo tipo de información sobre nosotras, después de que recibió un resumen del lugar donde proveníamos todas, Freezer empezó a evaluarnos una por una y a designar que labor haríamos. Algunas chicas suspiraron aliviadas al ver que gracias a su fuerza o apariencia eran enviadas a realizar diversas labores y no a los prostíbulos, Milk tembló a mi lado y pude deducir que estaba rezando porque la enviaran a hacer cualquier cosa antes que prostituirse, pero se enderezo rápidamente pues después de enviar a las chicas que estaban a mi derecha a labores de cocina llego nuestro turno de ser evaluadas.

—Vaya, vaya, mira nada más que tenemos aquí— dijo Freezer mirándonos atentamente, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando su fría mirada se poso sobre mí, por un momento me quede paralizada al ver cuánto terror infundía su sola presencia, Milk por su parte pareció olvidar lo que me prometió pues empezó a temblar aterrada —estas dos son muy parecidas a nuestro grupo de monos preferido— sus guardias empezaron a reír —creo que serian un muy buen regalo—

—¿Piensa enviárselas a Vegeta, gran Freezer?— pregunto el gordo

—Tal vez— dijo sonriendo, de nuevo sentí la piel ponérseme de gallina con solo ver sus afilados dientes

—¿No cree que está siendo demasiado generoso?— ahora fue el turno del hombre verde, Freezer se quedo pensando unos segundos mientras continuaba examinándonos, al final volvió a hablar

—Por supuesto que lo estoy siendo Zarbon— volvió a sonreír —quiero que hagas exactamente eso Malaka— le dijo al hombre verde —llévaselas a los monos y dile a Vegeta que debe tenerlas con ellos hasta tiempo indefinido— el tal Zarbon frunció el ceño

—Disculpe que pregunte gran Freezer, pero ¿Por qué esta ordenando algo así?— Freezer de nuevo sonrió

—Solo estoy molestando al pequeño principito, últimamente he estado aburrido y sabes tan bien como yo lo mucho que le molestan las mujeres a Vegeta, y lo mucho que Raditz y Nappa las _adoran, _un poco de emoción les vendrá bien, tal vez terminen matándose entre ellos y me ahorren la molestia de hacerlo yo mismo, además de paso me dan algo de diversión— ambos guardias rieron —¡¿Qué esperas Malaka? ¡Hazlo!— dijo ahora molesto

—Muy bien señor Freezer de inmediato las enviare con Vegeta— contesto Malaka temblando de terror, hizo una señal a dos guardias más que estaban en la puerta y les dio la orden de enviarnos con _los monos_, Freezer por su parte continuo evaluando a las demás mujeres

Milk y yo estábamos siendo conducidas por los largos pasillos de la base de Freezer, ambas íbamos tomadas de las manos y en completo silencio a la espera de nuestro próximo paradero, me aterraba pensar en quienes eran los seres con los que íbamos para que los llamaran "monos" ¿Tendrían en verdad apariencia de primates? ¡Dios las cosas se iba a poner horribles de ser así!

Los hombres que nos escoltaban se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca y después de marcar un código en el panel que estaba en la pared la puerta se abrió, con poca delicadeza fuimos empujadas dentro. En la habitación había un grupo de cuatro hombres con apariencia muy similar a la nuestra, no parecían primates para nada, eso por lo menos seria un alivio, sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron en nosotras y nos detallaron de arriba abajo, al parecer estaban sorprendidos con nuestra similitud, uno de ellos se levanto de su asiento y se cruzo de brazos con expresión molesta.

—¿Me pueden explicar para qué demonios nos reunieron aquí?— pregunto el más bajito de todos con un tono autoritario, no debía tener más de veinte años, en realidad todos se veían jóvenes, el que mayor edad aparentaba podía calcularle unos veintisiete o veintiocho años

—El gran Freezer les envía a estas dos mujeres como regalo— empezó uno de los guardias —además dejo claro que deben quedarse aquí tiempo indefinido—

—¡¿Aquí?— exclamo el que parecía más joven de todos

—Si señor Kakarotto, deben quedarse aquí con ustedes—

—¡Deben estar bromeando!— se volvió a quejar el bajito

—Por supuesto que no señor Vegeta, y deben estar muy contentos con la gran muestra de generosidad del gran Freezer, las mujeres además de ser similares en apariencia a ustedes, son vírgenes, Malaka ya les hizo los estudios correspondientes para dejar claro que están sanas— hablo el otro guardia, los cuatro hombres guardaron silencio —así que si nos permite señor Vegeta nos retiramos— ambos guardias hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon dejándonos solas

—¡No puedo creer la suerte tan grande que tenemos!— grito emocionado uno de cabello largo cuando los guardias se fueron, nos miro de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios mientras nos devorada con la mirada, instintivamente Milk se escondió en mi espalda, en cualquier momento la chica se largaría a llorar

—¡Pido ser el primero en usarlas!— exclamó el más grande de todos —soy el mayor así que tengo prioridad—

—No seas imbécil Nappa— le respondió el peli largo —que seas el mayor no importa para nada, lo echaremos a la suerte y después veremos quién se las queda primero, además…—

—¡Silencio!— exclamo el bajito, de inmediato los dos hombres guardaron silencio, al parecer era el que daba las órdenes —nadie va a ser el primero en nada, pues _nadie_ va a _usarlas_— yo lo mire sorprendida y algo esperanzada ¿Sería verdad? ¿No nos violarían?

—¡Debes estar loco Vegeta! ¿Por qué demonios no lo haríamos? Hace muchos años que no veía una especie tan similar a la nuestra, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad— se volvió a quejar el peli largo

—Primero que todo Raditz, porque yo te lo estoy ordenando, segundo porque de ninguna manera pretendo caer en los juegos de Freezer, algo debe estar tramando para portarse tan "generoso" con nosotros, todos sabemos bien que nos odia, así que deja de pensar con la entre pierna y usa un poco la cabeza, aunque dudo que haya algún cerebro ahí adentro— gruño

—Creo que exageras Vegeta, ¿Qué puede pretender hacer Freezer con dos rameras? No veo porque no podamos disfrutarlas un poco— dijo el tal Nappa y se acerco hacia nosotras, tome fuertemente la mano de Milk y retrocedí un paso, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarnos el más joven de todos y quien había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio se interpuso

—Basta Nappa— dijo en tono molesto

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa Kakarotto, no me digas que piensas como Vegeta?— él asintió

—Vegeta tiene razón, Freezer nos odia, nunca se había tomado una _gentileza _así, además de ninguna manera pienso permitir que violen a estas chicas— yo de nuevo me sentí esperanzada, Raditz soltó una carcajada

—Son prostitutas hermano, para eso las enviaron—

—Las obligaron Raditz, son prisioneras— aclaro Kakarotto —y podre haberme convertido en un asesino, pero de ningún modo me convertiré en violador y mucho menos si son niñas inocentes— Raditz volvió a reír

—¡Es absurdo!—

—¡Basta!— grito Vegeta —¡Me importa una mierda si ustedes dos pedazos de imbéciles no pueden dejar de pensar con el miembro! He dicho que no las vamos a tocar y así será—

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer Vegeta, regresárselas a Freezer?—

—Por supuesto que no Nappa, si lo hiciera estaría rechazando su _amabilidad _y definitivamente no quiero otra estúpida misión como castigo o quizá algo peor, se quedaran aquí pero nadie va a tocarlas—

—¡¿Van a estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo aquí y no puedo divertirme un poco con ellas?— se volvió a quejar el mayor

—Si quieres Vegeta pueden quedarse en mi…— empezó Raditz

—No— lo corto Vegeta —no confió en ustedes, una de ellas se quedara con Kakarotto y la otra conmigo y si me llego a enterar que alguno me desobedece lo hare pedazos— amenazo, el pelado y el peli largo asintieron de mala gana

—¡Como quieras! Pero no pretendo quedarme aquí viendo mujeres que no podre usar, me voy al sector R—

—Voy contigo Nappa, ¡Todo esto es absurdo! Me divertiré un rato antes de marcharme— ahora que recordaba el sector R era el prostíbulo de la base, a estas alturas estarían ahí la mayoría de chicas que viajaron con nosotras, sentí una inmensa pena por ellas, estos dos estúpidos quitarían toda su frustración con ellas

Cuando ambos pasaron por nuestro lado nos dieron una mirada de odio total, Milk de nuevo tembló y apretó mi mano intentando controlarse, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada ambas nos giramos a los dos individuos que todavía quedaban en la habitación. El más bajito se acerco a nosotras con el ceño fruncido, aunque por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos que quedaban me daba tanto miedo como los que se fueron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

—Bien, ahora que no hay mas interrupciones me dirán ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué demonios les envió a hacer Freezer?— aunque lo dijo de manera intimidante en cierto modo se notaba más tranquilo que cuando hablaba con el tal Raditz y Nappa

—No nos… enviaron a hacer… nada— maldije el que me pusiera tan nerviosa, pero él me miraba directo a los ojos como si intentara mirar más allá de mi alma, nunca antes me habían mirado así

—Voy a dejarles claro algo, aunque es cierto que no vamos a hacerles nada, quiero absolutamente toda la verdad, si me entero que me mienten entonces tal vez se las entregue a Nappa y a Raditz para que les hagan todas las cosas asquerosas que tienen en mente, y déjame decirte mujer que de ser así no pasaran de la noche— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarme lo que tendrían esos dos en mente, Milk pareció también pensar en ello porque de nuevo la sentí estremecerse

—¡Se lo juramos, nosotras no sabemos nada!— exclamo Milk al borde de las lagrimas

—Basta Vegeta, las estas asustando— dijo el más joven acercándose a nosotros y palmeando a Vegeta en el hombro —¿No te das cuenta que estas chicas son solo otra víctima más de Freezer?—

—No confiare en nadie Kakarotto— dijo molesto

—Aun así, déjame intentarlo a mí— el chico nos tomo de la mano y nos hizo sentarnos en un gran sillón que había en la habitación, luego tomo asiento en la mesa de en medio y nos sonrió —Discúlpenlo un poco, pero es que Vegeta siempre es así de gruñón— Milk le respondió tímidamente la sonrisa —Díganme chicas ¿De qué planeta son?—

—De la Tierra— respondió Milk con la voz un poco más tranquila

—Había escuchado a Freezer hablar algo sobre ese planeta, si no estoy mal se lo vendieron a los insectos de los Arlians— comento Vegeta escupiendo el nombre de los individuos —el maldito lo vendió a un muy alto precio— yo me sentí nostálgica, mi planeta natal aun existía y yo estaba a millones de años luz en una nave llena de asesinos desalmados

—¿Cómo se llaman chicas, cuantos años tienen?— volvió a preguntar de manera cordial Kakarotto

—Mi nombre es Milk y tengo dieciséis años— dijo mi amiga sonriendo, yo la mire y me quede sorprendida al verla tan tranquila, hasta hace un momento estaba temblando como una hoja, tal vez la cordialidad de Kakarotto estaba surtiendo efecto, el chico sonrió y me miro esperando una respuesta

—Bulma, y tengo dieciocho— dije algo desconfiada, tal vez se estuviera portando amable, pero no podía confiar todavía, todos los que estaban en esta nave eran asesinos

—Mi nombre es Kakarotto, aunque lo odio, y tengo dieciséis años, y él es el _príncipe_ Vegeta y tiene veinte— yo fruncí el ceño ¿Príncipe?

—¡Basta de tonterías _Kakarotto_!— dijo su nombre de manera lenta como regañándolo —no pierdas el tiempo en nimiedades— y se acerco hasta mi, al parecer Milk de nuevo estaba temblando y se había escondido en mi espalda— díganme ahora mismo todo lo que saben y que pretende Freezer enviándolas aquí— sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque no estaba segura si era por miedo o por otra cosa

—¡Ya dijimos que nada!— dije nerviosa —ese desgraciado solo apareció dando órdenes de a donde iría cada chica, cuando vio que éramos similares a ustedes en apariencia ordeno que nos enviaran aquí, y cuando le preguntaron él porque, simplemente rio y dijo que estaba aburrido y quería algo de diversión— Vegeta levanto una ceja

—¿Diversión?— repitió pensativo —¡Maldito desgraciado! Ahora veo porque— Kakarotto frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué?—

—Kakarotto no hay que pensar mucho para darse cuenta, el muy maldito sabe perfectamente que tu nunca has visitado el sector R, sabe lo poco que lo hago yo y lo mucho que si lo hacen Raditz y Nappa, es obvio que pretende que hagamos una pelea de todo esto, esa sabandija solo está jugando con nosotros— había dado justo en el clavo

—Mi hermano y Nappa no van a descansar hasta ponerles las manos encima, si se quedan tarde o temprano habrá una pelea— dijo ahora muy serio Kakarotto —después se quejan porque nos dicen monos, solo actúan como unos malditos primates— en ese momento algo me llamo la atención

Kakarotto estaba sentado sobre la mesa con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras pensaba y a su lado algo se movía de un lado al otro, abrí los ojos sorprendida al darme cuenta que era una cola, gire mi visión hacia Vegeta y pude darme cuenta que el también tenía una, antes no lo había notado porque estaba enrollada en su cintura y se camuflaba con la armadura, ¡Ahora entiendo porque les decían monos!

—Ya se me va a ocurrir algo, por ahora haremos lo que he dicho— dijo Vegeta, luego se acerco y se sentó junto a Kakarotto —escúchenme bien— dijo mirándonos amenazadoramente a ambas, Milk de nuevo se puso nerviosa —nadie se puede enterar de que ustedes se están quedando aquí y ninguno de nosotros les ha tocado ni un pelo, no importa quién pregunte, para el resto de este planeta ustedes ya no son vírgenes. ¿Entendido?— ambas asentimos —de su silencio depende su seguridad, si alguien se entera de lo contrario entonces me veré en la obligación de entregárselas a Raditz y Nappa para que cumplan con el mandato de Freezer— de nuevo nos amenazo, yo me estremecí al pensar de nuevo en el par de depravados y en lo que nos harían

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto?— me atreví a preguntar después de unos segundos en silencio, Vegeta levanto una ceja y me miro atentamente

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones mujer, agradece que todavía estas en una pieza, no tienes derecho a preguntar nada— y se levanto molesto —decide con quien te quedaras Kakarotto, voy a darme un baño— y camino hasta un pasillo, imagino que daba a su habitación

—No se preocupen chicas, en el fondo no es tan mala persona— dijo Kakarotto de repente cuando Vegeta ya no estaba —y la respuesta a tu pregunta Bulma, es que nosotros podemos ser una elite de Freezer, pero también estamos aquí gracias a que el mismo Freezer destruyo nuestro planeta—

—¿Ustedes también son prisioneros?— pregunto Milk

—Algo así, aunque se puede decir que estamos buscando el momento perfecto para acabar con Freezer, mientras tanto no tenemos otra opción que jugar a ser sus soldados, aunque a veces Nappa y Raditz parecen olvidarse de ese detalle, Vegeta y yo tal vez también seamos asesinos, pero de ninguna manera seremos violadores, se que suena ilógico, mas cuando nuestra raza es catalogada como malvada y sin escrúpulos, pero cuando Freezer destruyo nuestro planeta Vegeta y yo fuimos testigos de cómo la Reina era violada y asesinada sin piedad por los hombres de Freezer, desde ese momento Vegeta y yo en cierto modo prometimos que nunca le haríamos a una mujer lo que le hicieron a nuestra madre— el semblante de Kakarotto era completamente sombrío y triste

—¿Eres hermano de Vegeta?— pregunto Milk algo sorprendida, él le sonrió y negó

—No, pero desde que nací fui destinado a ser algo así como el escudero de Vegeta, así que iba con él a cualquier parte pues mi deber era cuidar de él. La Reina siempre fue muy diferente a todos los demás Saiyajin, en su corazón había nobleza y amor, cualidades que despreciaba el resto de mi planeta, así que siempre que podía y cuando el Rey o la guardia real no estaban cerca ella no tenia reparo en darle a su hijo y a mí un poco de cariño, así que después de un tiempo yo también empecé a verla como una madre y ella nunca puso objeción cuando la llamaba de esa forma en privado— hizo una pausa y se quedo pensando un poco, luego suspiro y continuo —pero todo eso solo lo sabemos Vegeta y yo, por eso mi hermano y Nappa pusieron tantas objeciones, se supone que Vegeta debe actuar mas como su padre, él es el príncipe y es lógico que él tome lo que quiera sin pensar en nada mas, pero Vegeta tiene más de su madre que de su padre, aunque en estos años ha tenido que hacer todo tipo de cosas horribles y actuar como un ser frio y sin piedad… todos lo hemos hecho— volvió a decir mortificado —pero abusar de ustedes seria como traicionar a la Reina y sé que Vegeta no está dispuesto a hacer algo así, por eso les pido por favor que hagan lo que él les dijo, si Freezer se entera que lo desobedecimos no dudara en matarlas a ustedes y castigarnos a nosotros— yo lo mire y asentí

—Te lo prometo, no diremos nada, mas a un si nuestra vida depende de ello— él sonrió aliviado

—Ahora tenemos que decidir quién se quedara con quién— pregunto Kakarotto rascándose la cabeza, yo suspire

—Creo que Milk debe quedarse contigo— dije mirando a mi amiga, pues había notado lo mucho que le temía a Vegeta y al parecer Kakarotto le simpatizaba, ella me miro esperanzada

—¿Estás segura?—

—Si, después de todo lo que aguantamos hasta aquí no quiero que sufras algún ataque al corazón, he visto como te pones cuando se te acerca Vegeta— ella se avergonzó pero continuo preocupada

—No te preocupes Milk, Bulma estará bien— dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla, ella le sonrió ahora más calmada, luego Kakarotto guardo silencio de repente, segundos después apareció Vegeta por el mismo pasillo por el que se había marchado, el cabello lo tenía húmedo, su armadura había desaparecido, y como ropa llevaba únicamente un short y sus botas, tenía que reconocer que se veía realmente bien, su cuerpo no tenía ni una sola gota de grasa y sus músculos se veían duramente trabajados

—¿Ya decidiste?— le pregunto a Kakarotto mientras se paraba cruzado de brazos

—Si, Bulma se quedara contigo— Vegeta me miro atentamente, yo me puse algo nerviosa y desvié la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran con esa intensidad

—Estuve pensando y lo mejor es ponerlas a hacer algo— dijo mirando a Kakarotto —además es la oportunidad perfecta para que ninguna rata de Freezer se meta en nuestras habitaciones a husmear—

—¿Estas proponiendo dejarlas encargadas a ellas?— Vegeta asintió —Me parece una estupenda idea Vegeta, además eso hará que Nappa y Raditz no pongan tantas objeciones ante su presencia— luego ambos se quedaron serios de repente

—Viene Nappa en camino, por hoy será mejor que les muestres las habitaciones y lo que tienen que hacer mañana, ahora pretendo tener una pequeña charla con esa sabandija, tu después hablaras con Raditz— ordeno Vegeta mientras sonreía con malicia, Kakarotto por su parte nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos y nos llevo por el mismo pasillo por el que se había marchado Vegeta hace un rato

El pasillo era igual a todos los de la base, eternamente blanco y frio, ¿Sería el planeta Nº 79 igual de desolado y frio? No habíamos visto nada del planeta porque habíamos sido confinadas directamente en la base, de igual forma no me daban muchas ganas de conocer un planeta que estuviera regido por Freezer. Kakarotto se detuvo y nos mostro cuatro puertas, las habitaciones de él y Vegeta estaban una junto a la otra y en frente las de Nappa y Raditz. Nos mostro cada una y me sorprendí al ver lo enormes que eran, la base principal de Freezer era aterradoramente grande, nunca imagine que fuera tan espaciosa. Nuestra labor era realmente simple, solo teníamos que mantener el lugar limpio, cambiar las sabanas, cambiar las armaduras rotas y sucias por otras nuevas y limpias y abastecer con comida los refrigeradores que había en cada habitación, después de hacer esa labor el resto del tiempo lo teníamos libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos, ya que éramos dos, el trabajo era realmente fácil.

—Bueno chicas eso es todo, si quieren pueden irse a dar una ducha, por ahora pueden usar las batas de baño que hay en los armarios, yo iré a pedir que traigan algo de ropa para ustedes—

—Gracias, la verdad es que has sido muy amable con nosotros— le agradecí de corazón, él solo sonrió

—No hay problema, si necesitan algo mas solo tienen que decírmelo—

—Por ahora creo que estaremos bien— él volvió a sonreír y se marcho, en cuanto lo perdimos de vista Milk me abrazo

—No puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido— dijo alegre

—Ni yo, pero aun así creo que lo mejor es tener cuidado, tal vez Kakarotto y Vegeta no quieran hacernos nada, pero los otros dos definitivamente no comparten su idea—

—Pero Vegeta los amenazo con matarlos si nos tocaban— comento ella ahora preocupada

—Lo sé Milk, pero si ellos lo desean pueden mentirle a Vegeta y decirle que fuimos nosotros quienes los provocamos, es su palabra contra la nuestra, nosotros no somos nadie, nunca nos van a creer, así que lo mejor es tener cuidado— ella asintió —por el momento lo mejor es que hagamos lo que nos piden, vamos a descansar y a darnos un baño— ella volvió a asentir y de nuevo me dio un abrazo antes de entrar en la habitación de Kakarotto

Cuando entre en la de Vegeta me sentí un poco incomoda y nerviosa, no era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un hombre, miles de veces había estado en la de Yamcha, pero no estaba en la misma situación, Vegeta no era Yamcha, no era ni mi novio, ni mi amigo, ni nada por el estilo, además su mirada me ponía nerviosa, su presencia era muy imponente y aunque había dicho que no nos tocaría, eso no evitaba que me pusiera nerviosa al tener que compartir la habitación con él.

Así que decidí darme una ducha lo más rápido posible, entre al baño me quite el vestido que Malaka había escogido para mí y tirándolo al tacho de basura entre al agua, definitivamente no me pondría de nuevo un vestido que había sido escogido para prostituirme, cuando el agua caliente toco mi cuerpo me sentí mejor, desde que invadieron la tierra no me había duchado y realmente lo había extrañado muchísimo y aunque el jabón tenia olor a hombre no me importaba, por lo menos estaría limpia. Cuando termine tome una de las batas que nos había mencionado Kakarotto y la anude con fuerza, luego me seque el cabello rápidamente y salí a la habitación pues no quería estar en al baño cuando llegara Vegeta.

Él todavía no había aparecido y yo no sabía qué hacer ni como debía portarme ahí dentro, así que preferí sentarme en un gran sillón que tenía en la habitación para esperarlo, no quería hacer nada que lo molestara y lo llevara a cambiar su opinión sobre _usarnos_. Quince minutos después él apareció con una expresión bastante molesta, cuando me vio en su rostro se formo una malvada sonrisa.

—Te diste un baño, ¡estupendo!— dijo más para sí mismo, que para mí, luego se acerco y me tomo del brazo haciéndome levantar —quítate esa bata y acuéstate en la cama, viene hacia aquí una de las sabandijas de Freezer con lo que pidió Kakarotto, y nos conviene que te vea ahí— ordeno, yo lo mire asustada

—¿Quieres que me vea desnuda?— Vegeta me miro disgustado

—¡Tapate un poco con la maldita sabana, pero más vale que el imbécil se dé cuenta que estas desnuda!— en ese momento se escucho un golpe en la puerta —¡Ahora!— gruño, y se giro hacia la puerta, rápidamente me quite la bata y me metí en la cama sosteniendo con fuerza la sabana contra mi pecho pero dejando fuera mis brazos y una pierna para que vieran que estaba desnuda

Casi al instante Vegeta abrió la puerta y entro uno de los hombres de Freezer con una especie de baúl, luego de hacerle una reverencia a Vegeta y de entregarle dicho objeto miro poco disimulado hacia mí y me detallo de arriba abajo, la casi transparente sabana y el cabello húmedo mas la poca ropa que traía Vegeta daban la perfecta impresión equivocada que él quería aparentar, cuando el soldado tardo demasiado su atención en mi, escuche a Vegeta emitir un gruñido, inmediatamente el soldado se puso a temblar, le hizo una nueva reverencia a Vegeta y se marcho. Cuando estuvimos solos Vegeta soltó una risa divertida.

—¡Perfecto!— volvió a decir para sí mismo, luego se giro hacia mí y dejo caer el baúl a mi lado —ahí tienes lo que pidió Kakarotto, guárdalo en uno de los armarios libres, pero asegúrate de que no me estorbe— él se quedo mirándome como esperando que me levantara, inevitablemente me sonroje

—¿Puedes por favor… darte la vuelta mientras me levanto?— le pregunte nerviosa, él frunció el ceño pero se dio la vuelta, así que sin perder más el tiempo me levante y me puse la bata de nuevo, si me tardaba buscando ropa tal vez Vegeta podría cansarse de esperar —Ya puedes girarte— y lo hizo con los brazos cruzados y una clara expresión molesta en su rostro

Trate de no mirarlo demasiado, así que le preste toda mi atención al baúl y lo abrí para ver su contenido, la ropa era bastante aceptable, casi todo eran vestidos, también habían accesorios, varios tipos de zapatos, ropa interior increíblemente parecida a la humana y productos de aseo para mujer, al parecer habían enviado un paquete completo.

Tome lo que parecía ser un vestido de pijama y me dirigí rápidamente al baño para ponérmela, sintiéndome mucho más presentable salí a la habitación y encontré a Vegeta parado frente a una ventana que no había estado ahí antes, la respuesta a mi pregunta interna apareció cuando él apretó un botón en la pared y una gran persiana apareció cerrando la ventana y quedando de nuevo la blanca pared.

—Puedes dormir donde quieras, si lo deseas usa la cama, de todos modos yo casi nunca duermo— dijo girándose hacia mí, yo me sorprendí un poco ante su declaración

—Yo… creo que prefiero usar el sillón… si en algún momento quieres dormir, la cama estará libre, además el sillón es bastante grande y muy cómodo, no tendré problemas— dije apresuradamente, él me miro de nuevo fijamente y luego desvió la mirada

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo en ese tono molesto que al parecer usaba siempre y guardando silencio se marcho

Yo solté un suspiro, en verdad Vegeta me ponía nerviosa, pero no porque tuviera miedo de que me hiciera algo, si no porque siempre me miraba como tratando de ver algo mas, y no tenía la menor idea de que. Pero por ahora prefería no pensar más en eso, así que busque en los armarios una frazada y un par de almohadas y acomodando todo en el sillón me acosté a dormir, tenía que descansar pues mañana tendría que empezar mi nueva _vida_ lejos de mi hogar y rodeada de hombres peligrosos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Al día siguiente sentí que me sacudían levemente del hombro, abrí perezosamente los ojos sintiéndome un poco desorientada al ver la sonrisa radiante de Milk, parpadee un par de veces para despertarme por completo y volví a mirar a mi amiga.

—¡Buenos días Bulma!—

—Milk… buenos días— respondió aun desorientada

—Levántate tenemos cosas que hacer— yo me senté y me estire un poco

—¿Por qué estas tan sonriente?— pregunte algo confundida, y es que desde que nos habíamos conocido su rostro solo había mostrado angustia, miedo y tristeza, que ahora sonriera con tanta tranquilidad de la noche a la mañana, me desconcertaba

—Solo estoy un poco aliviada, después de todo lo que pensé que pasaría al final no resulto ser tan malo, ser una sirvienta es mucho mejor que una prostituta—

—No quiero ser pesimista Milk pero aún es pronto para estar tranquilas—

—Pero Goku dijo que…—

—¿Goku? ¿Quién es Goku?— pregunte confundida, Milk se sonrojo

—Kakarotto—

—¿Goku es Kakarotto?— ella asintió —¿Podrías explicarte mejor Milk? porque no entiendo nada—

—Bueno, es que anoche estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, y si recuerdas bien él dijo que odiaba su nombre— yo asentí —así que le ayude a buscar uno de su agrado—

—¿Y le pusiste Goku?— pregunte sorprendida, ella volvió a asentir —deduzco entonces que se hicieron amigos—

—Algo así, él es muy agradable y me prometió que nos protegería, él no va a dejar que nadie abuse de nosotras, sé que es difícil de creer, pero se puede confiar en él, es muy diferente a todos los que hemos conocido en este planeta—

—Si tú lo crees— dije desconcertada —aunque aún tengo mis dudas, lo conociste hace apenas unas horas ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo así?—

—Solo dale tiempo— dijo sonriendo, no quise decírselo, pero creo que a Milk le había gustado Kakarotto

—¿Pretendes llamarlo Goku frente a todos?— pregunte

—No, eso solo será entre nosotros, no sé que podrían decir los demás si se enteran, no quiero causarle problemas— dijo pensativa —pero mejor cámbiate Bulma, tenemos cosas que hacer, Goku me dijo que los cuatro se irían a entrenar toda la mañana, volverán para el almuerzo, así que tendremos que tener todo listo para esa hora— yo asentí y con ayuda de Milk guarde todo lo que estaba en el baúl en un armario, busque algo adecuado para ponerme y cuando estuve lista ambas empezamos a limpiar

Para el medio día todo estaba listo, ambas habíamos organizado todas las habitaciones incluyendo las de Raditz y Nappa pues aunque nos molestara también tendríamos que ordenar sus cosas. Así que me deje guiar por Milk pues Kakarotto le había explicado donde nos correspondía almorzar a nosotras, llegamos a un enorme comedor y buscamos alguna cara conocida de las chicas con quienes habíamos viajado para sentarnos a comer.

Fue lamentable enterarnos de que algunas que habían sido enviadas al prostíbulo no habían sobrevivido, otras solo comentaban horrorizadas las cosas asquerosas que les habían hecho y otras estaban sorprendidas de que Milk y yo aun estuviéramos en una pieza.

—¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos juguetes de los Saiyajin?— se escucho una voz atrás nuestro, Milk y yo nos giramos para ver parada con una bandeja en las manos a una mujer de color rojo y pelo blanco sonreírnos como si nos conociera de toda la vida —todos no dejan de hablar sobre ustedes, especialmente el hecho de que Nappa y Raditz terminaron en el sector R anoche, lo que significa que Vegeta y Kakarotto fueron los afortunados… casi un milagro— dijo sonriendo —¡hay pero que descortesía la mía!— dijo de repente como si recién lo notara —mi nombre es Fasha… ¿Ustedes son?—

—Bulma— dije mi nombre con cautela, no sabía si estaba bien o no hablar con ella, pero lo que menos necesitábamos era causar problemas —ella es Milk— mi amiga le dio una forzada sonrisa

—Bienvenidas a esta mierda— dijo sentándose con su comida a nuestro lado —y no se preocupen, no tienen que temer de mi, aquí adentro todas estamos en las mismas condiciones, lo único que nos queda es llevarnos bien entre nosotras— yo me tranquilice un poco, en cierto modo era verdad —aunque— dijo haciendo una pausa —la que sea de ustedes dos que se haya follado Vegeta si va a tener un pequeño inconveniente— yo me sonroje, se suponía que _yo _debía ser ese alguien, y me iba a ser muy incomodo decir que Vegeta y yo habíamos pasado la noche teniendo relaciones, pero era lo que había prometido

—¿Qué tipo de inconvenientes?— hablo por fin Milk mientras me miraba preocupada

—Vaya Bulma, por lo que veo serás la desafortunada— yo la mire frunciendo el ceño

—¿Qué inconveniente?— rehíce la pregunta de mi amiga, la peli blanca hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de hablar

—Uno llamado Zangya— dijo por fin, abrí la boca para preguntar qué quería decir ese nombre pero una voz me lo impidió

—¡¿Con que estas son las malditas terrícolas?— volví a escuchar atrás mío, y no sé porque pero tuve un mal presentimiento esta vez —típico de ti Fasha, siempre estas rodeada de perdedores—

—Sí, desgraciadamente he tenido que vivir en el mismo planeta que tu desde hace cuatro años Zangya— dijo la peli blanca con expresión asqueada, la tal Zangya era una mujer de color verde, largos cabellos naranja y orejas puntiagudas, si la comparaba con el resto de las mujeres presentes, tendría que decir que a pesar de esas cualidades era la más guapa de todas, pero también se notaba que era la más arrogante

—Deja de hacerte la chistosa Fasha hoy no tengo ganas de aguantar tus comentarios sin sentido, es otro asunto el que necesito tratar ahora mismo, y no precisamente contigo, si no con esta estúpida niñita— dijo tomando mi brazo y haciéndome levantar —escúchame bien zorra, aléjate de Vegeta ¡él es mío!— yo fruncí el ceño, estaba claro que no quería problemas, pero la imbécil parada frente a mi no estaba poniéndomelo fácil, tratando de controlar mi temperamento tire de mi brazo para zafarme de su agarre y cuando estuve libre la mire directamente a los ojos

—Primero que todo, fue Freezer quien nos envió con los Saiyajin, yo no escogí ir con Vegeta por mi cuenta, si por mi fuera en este momento estaría en mi planeta natal y no en esta desgraciada base haciendo de prostituta, segundo, no me importa si Vegeta es tuyo, yo no puedo hacer nada para irme, así que no me amenaces porque no me interesa tener problemas con nadie, y tercero, ¡Si quieres una solución, búscalo directamente a Vegeta o tal vez al propio Freezer quizá ellos te ayuden!— grite al final, Zangya me miro levantando una ceja con expresión de sorpresa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Fasha se empezó a reír a carcajadas en su cara, para este momento todo el comedor estaba pendiente de nosotras

—¡Eres tan patética Zangya! Decir abiertamente que Vegeta es tuyo cuando lo máximo que habrás conseguido de Vegeta es que te dejara chupársela como consuelo— Zangya la miro enfurecida —todas aquí sabemos que Vegeta nunca se ha acostado contigo, ni creo que lo haga, y lo entiendo, das tanto asco que solo alguien como Dodoria puede aceptar follar contigo, tienes que agradecer que Vegeta no te ha eliminado con lo insoportable y acosadora que eres—

—¡Cállate perra!— Fasha levanto una ceja

—¿Vienes tratando de intimidar a las nuevas y ahora que te han puesto en tu lugar no quieres oír la verdad? Pues jódete Zangya, además te recomiendo que sin importar si Bulma o Milk fueron enviadas por orden de Freezer, si ya están con Vegeta y Kakarotto no te conviene tocarles ni un pelo, sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, ellas ya son su propiedad— yo fruncí el ceño ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Zangya nos miro con odio y ante toda respuesta simplemente se fue, las demás dejaron de prestarnos atención así que sin más interrupciones nos volvimos a sentar

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que dijiste recién Fasha?— pregunte después de unos minutos en silencio

—Dije muchas cosas—

—¡Pues quiero explicación de casi todo!— casi exigí

—¿Quién es Zangya? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo sobre Vegeta?— pregunto ahora Milk

—¡Por supuesto que no!— dijo riendo —Zangya solamente está obsesionada con él, pero Vegeta ni siquiera la mira, tiene que agradecer que no le escupa en la cara, aunque él tampoco le presta mucha atención al resto, hace lo mismo con todas nosotras, no es muy común verlo por el sector R, es cierto cuando digo que ella si mucho debió haber logrado chupársela— rio —todas llegamos a la conclusión de que él y Kakarotto o son homosexuales o lo hacen porque no somos parecidas a ellos físicamente, no debe de darles muchas ganas de follar algo que parece deformado ante sus ojos, ellos son diferentes a Raditz y Nappa, que solo con saber que es mujer se la follan sin importar la especie, y ahora que ustedes están con ellos realmente creo que es lo segundo—

—Pero Zangya es bastante similar a nosotras en apariencia— hablo Milk

—Tal vez, pero lo poco que pueda acercarse a él con su apariencia lo manda al carajo con su actitud insoportable y acosadora, además ella es propiedad de Dodoria—

—Recién le dijiste lo mismo de nosotras a Zangya, ¿Dime que significa que somos de su propiedad?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Cuando Freezer le "regala" una mujer a alguno de sus soldados que por lo general son de alto rango, significa que el soldado tiene derechos sobre la mujer que ningún otro tiene—

—¿Quieres decir que ningún otro la puede tocar?— pregunte

—Exacto—

—¿Por eso Vegeta no se acuesta con Zangya, porque ya tiene propietario?—

—En realidad no, ella tranquilamente se puede acostar con quien quiera sin que Dodoria se entere, en una nave donde abunda tanta mierda es bastante normal, pero todo se haría a espaldas de Dodoria y con el consentimiento de Zangya, si por el contrario ella no quiere, al ser propiedad de Dodoria, él tiene derecho a pelearse con Vegeta si lo desea y es más que obvio que seria a muerte—

—¿Pelea a muerte por una mujer?—

—No Milk no se juegan la vida por una mujer, son guerreros, toda escusa es buena para matarse, además las reglas las hizo Freezer, es más que obvio que lo hace para ver más sangre de vez en cuando—

—¿Y quién es el famoso Dodoria?— pregunte

—Uno de los guardias personales de Freezer—

—¡¿El gordo?— se sorprendió mi amiga, pues solo habían dos guardias personales de Freezer y uno de ellos se llamaba Zarbon, solo quedaba el más desagradable, Fasha asintió —Con razón está desesperada por acostarse con Vegeta, ese tipo da asco—

—Sin embargo te advierto Bulma, Zangya no se quedara tranquila tan fácilmente, te hará la vida imposible, así que ten cuidado— yo guarde silencio. Lo único que me faltaba era haber encontrado una loca desquiciada que estuviera celosa de mi cuando yo ni siquiera me había acostado con Vegeta. Fasha no dijo nada más y centro su atención en la comida

—¡Bulma se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos!— me apuro Milk después de un rato, mientras se levantaba rápidamente, yo hice lo mismo dispuesta a seguirla

—Gracias por la advertencia Fasha, la tendré en cuenta— dije antes de marcharme, ella solo sonrió

—Esto es una locura— se quejo mi amiga cuando íbamos por los pasillos —esa mujer esta demente, amenazarte de esa forma cuando Vegeta ni siquiera le presta atención—

—¡¿Ella sola? ¡El planeta entero es una locura, son todos unos retrogradas descerebrados, y todo por culpa de Freezer y su maldita desquiciada cabeza! ¡¿Te das cuenta lo descabelladas que son sus reglas? ¡Es totalmente absurdo!—

—¡Guarda silencio!— exclamo Milk bajando la voz —Si alguien te escucha te puede matar—

—Tarde o temprano van a hacerlo, es mejor que sea de una vez ¡Ya me tienen harta!— volví a exclamar molesta

—No digas tonterías Bulma— dijo Milk tomando mis manos —si hasta ahora de alguna forma hemos salido relativamente bien de todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez podamos hacerlo de igual forma en un futuro, simplemente tenemos que tratar de hacer lo que nos dicen—

—El _tal vez_ no me termina de convencer Milk, en este lugar no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos seguir vivas, no importa que hagamos lo que nos digan al pie de la letra, siempre habrá algún riesgo— dije resignada pero ahora más calmada, en cierto modo mi amiga tenía razón, no podía ir gritando insultos por los pasillos, no era solo mi vida la que estaba en juego, también estaba la de Milk y no podía permitirme arriesgarla, no pudimos continuar hablando porque ya habíamos llegado

—No hay nadie— dijo Milk al ver el pequeño recibidor vacio

—Tal vez están en las habitaciones dándose un baño después del entrenamiento—

—Tienes razón, vamos a dejarles trajes limpios así después podemos tener la tarde libre— dijo Milk entusiasmada, eso me animo bastante, al menos podríamos ir a conocer el maldito planeta de un vez por todas, y tal vez no sería tan malo como imaginaba

Milk me tomo de la mano y me arrastro enérgicamente por el pasillo, cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la habitación de Kakarotto, ella se despidió momentáneamente de mi y entro sonriendo radiante, yo me quede mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos, definitivamente mi amiga estaba sintiendo algo especial por el Saiyajin o no andaría con esa sonrisa tan optimista en una situación como la nuestra, solo esperaba que las cosas terminaran bien y de verdad esa fe que ella tenía en Kakarotto nos sirviera para algo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro **

-.-

Camine el tramo que me faltaba hasta la habitación de Vegeta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el botón para abrir la puerta, escuche que se abría otra a mi espalda, me gire sintiéndome nerviosa pues no podría ser nadie más que Nappa, esa era su habitación. En efecto el mastodonte estaba parado con los brazos en la cintura y sonriéndome con malicia.

—¡Justo a quien quería encontrar!— dijo acercándose a mi —Según Vegeta tu y la otra mujer se van a encarga de mantener nuestro sector ¿No?—

—Si— logre responder casi en un susurro y agradecí que no me temblara la voz pues estaba muerta de miedo, a diferencia de Vegeta y Kakarotto, Nappa y Raditz tenían un aura asesina y malvada que me llenaba de terror, además la mirada sádica que me estaba dedicando me ponía los pelos de punta

—Estupendo, porque necesito un traje limpio justo ahora—

—Voy a dejarle uno a Vegeta… y después busco uno para ti— intente excusarme, no quería entrar sola en su habitación y lo peor es que Nappa me estaba acorralando cada vez mas contra la pared, definitivamente si daba un paso más me iba desmayar del miedo

—Vegeta no está, así que puedes comenzar por el mío, yo lo necesito con urgencia— y volvió a sonreír

—Pero yo…—

—¡Nada de peros, ven a buscarme un traje limpio!— exclamo extendiendo su mano para tocarme, el corazón me latía acelerado en el pecho al imaginar lo que me haría una vez dentro, así que cerré los ojos esperando lo peor

—Le pones un dedo encima y te arranco el brazo Nappa— se escucho una voz tranquila pero completamente fría, gire el rostro esperanzada al reconocer la voz y vi a Vegeta parado justo a mi lado, el alma me regreso al cuerpo al saber que de momento estaba salvada. Vegeta por su lado tenía el ceño fruncido y sostenía el brazo de Nappa por la muñeca, podía ver el movimiento de sus dedos cada vez que apretaba con más fuerza, el grandote empezó a transpirar de miedo

—Ve… Vegeta, no te vi llegar— dijo nervioso, yo no lo pensé ni dos segundos y sin dudarlo corrí tras la espalda de Vegeta para protegerme

—Eso es porque todavía dependes de un maldito rastreador— la cara de Nappa se lleno de confusión

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

—Creo haber dejado muy claro ayer a ti y a Raditz que no los quería cerca de ellas— dijo ignorando su pregunta

—Solo estaba pidiéndole un traje limpio— intento excusarse

—¡No me tomes por imbécil Nappa!— vocifero, el más grande agacho la cabeza cada vez más nervioso —no voy a repetirlo una próxima vez, si te encuentro de nuevo intentando aunque sea tocarle un pelo te elimino ¡¿Entendiste?—

—Si Vegeta— dijo al final, Vegeta por su parte me tomo del brazo y me empujo dentro de la habitación

—¡Maldito Freezer! Justo esto es lo que espera que suceda— dijo para sí mismo, luego me miro con expresión enojada —¡Y tú! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo sola con Nappa?— me grito de repente, yo fruncí el ceño

—¡Por si no te diste cuenta no estaba muy a gusto con la situación!— dije molesta, ya había tenido suficiente con Zangya para que ahora Vegeta me gritara sin motivos, no me importaba si me mataba, no iba a permitir mas abusos

—¡Pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez mujer! No siempre voy a estar presente para salvarte el culo—

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que tenga cuidado si tengo que entrar en su habitación para ordenarla? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, no siempre vas a estar presente, tarde o temprano el maldito sádico encontrara la forma de estar a solas con alguna de nosotras, además si no son ellos será cualquiera en este maldito planeta, o la demente de Zangya!—

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver esa perra en todo esto?— pregunto levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

—Hoy apareció en el comedor exigiendo que me alejara de ti porque según ella le perteneces— dije algo más calmada pero aun sintiéndome molesta con la situación, Vegeta de nuevo levanto una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada

—¡Primero me corto la cola!— dijo divertido y pude ver su cola moviéndose igual que la de Kakarotto la noche anterior —Esa zorra es lo que menos te debe preocupar, es solo una estúpida descerebrada— en ese momento se escucho un ruido a interferencia, el semblante de Vegeta se transformo en uno completamente serio, camino hasta la mesa al lado de la cama y tomo su rastreador —¿Qué sucede Raditz? ¿Ya lo encontraste?— dijo después de ponérselo

—_Si Vegeta… estaba demasiado cerca… pero…_— se escucho de nuevo interferencia

—¡Repite lo que dijiste Raditz!—

—_No se puede…_— de nuevo la interferencia no había dejado escuchar a Raditz, Vegeta soltó un gruñido

—¡Malditos rastreadores!— y tomando el rastreador estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo

—¡Espera!— lo llame antes de que lo rompiera

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?— grito desquitando su rabia conmigo, yo rodé los ojos tratando de no molestarme por eso

—¿Puedo ver el rastreador?— dije al fin, el frunció el ceño sin comprender, así que me apresure en continuar —tal vez no te importe pero en la tierra yo era una gran científica junto a mi padre, tal vez puedo arreglarlo, la interferencia que escuche me hace pensar que es el tuyo el del problema— Vegeta dudo pero al final me lo entrego

Yo saque del bolsillo un mini estuche con herramientas, había sido un regalo de mi padre y siempre lo había llevado conmigo, además era lo único que había podido rescatar de mis pertenencias de la Tierra. Cuando logre abrirlo no me tomo mucho tiempo comprender su funcionamiento, y en menos de cinco minutos ya había arreglado el problema, así que cerrándolo de nuevo se lo di a Vegeta.

—Toma, prueba de nuevo— él lo tomo con la misma desconfianza con que me lo había entregado, pero hizo lo que le pedí y se comunico de nuevo con Raditz

—_Vegeta, ¿Me escuchas?_— se escucho claramente la voz del peli largo, Vegeta levanto una ceja sorprendido

—Ahora sí, dime qué demonios encontraste—

—_El planeta en efecto existe, está demasiado cerca del Nº79, es imposible que Freezer no lo haya visto antes, está completamente deshabitado_— Vegeta se puso más serio que antes

—¡¿Deshabitado? ¿Y en qué estado se encuentra?—

—_En uno deplorable, el maldito de nuevo nos dio una misión estúpida, es lógico que este planeta ya fue conquistado y quedo en tan malas condiciones que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de venderlo_— Vegeta maldijo

—¿No podremos venderlo?— pregunto disgustado

—_Dudo que nos den mucho por el, está muy deteriorado_—

—Busca a algún maldito comprador que pueda servirle para algo y trata de hacer lo mejor posible, quiero demostrarle a esa sabandija que puedo sacarle provecho a cualquier estúpida misión que nos encomiende, esta vez no permitiré que nos deje en ridículo—

—_Intentare hacer lo que pueda_—

—¡No lo intentes Raditz, hazlo!— grito

—_Si Vegeta_— y corto la comunicación, Vegeta lanzo el rastreador a la cama y luego de maldecir su suerte se tranquilizo un poco y centro toda su atención en mi

—Muy bien mujer, ahora explícame eso de que eres científica— pregunto interesado, yo me sentí un poco cohibida por su mirada pero aclarando mí garganta me dispuse a hablar

—En la Tierra, mi familia era la dueña de la Capsule Corp. que era la empresa más importante en tecnología en capsulas, pero también realizábamos investigaciones de todo tipo de maquinaria, incluso mi padre construyó una nave espacial y un comunicador intergaláctico, estábamos haciendo investigaciones para perfeccionarlo cuando las elites de Freezer atacaron la Tierra— Vegeta me prestaba su total atención

—¿Tú también puedes construir naves y comunicadores?—

—Por supuesto que sí— dije orgullosa —si de algo puedo presumir sin problemas es de mi inteligencia y conocimiento, participe en todos los desarrollos de los inventos de mi padre e incluso hice los míos propios— Vegeta sonrió, segundos después se quedo serio y pensativo

—Entonces creo que voy a proponerte algo que tal vez te interese— esta vez quien lo miro con curiosidad fui yo

—¿Proponerme?— Vegeta guardo silencio y miro alrededor como intentando ver o _sentir_ si alguien podía escucharnos

—Escúchame mujer, lo que te voy a decir no puede salir de tus labios, si alguien más se entera tú serás la única culpable— me amenazo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

—No le diría nada a nadie— dije disgustada por su desconfianza, y algo nerviosa por su cercanía, él me miro a los ojos atentamente y al parecer noto que decía la verdad porque continúo hablando

—Desde hace unos cuantos meses estoy intentando encontrar algo que desea Freezer, él está desesperado buscando una tecnología de un planeta el cual desconozco, su hermano Cooler estuvo a punto de morir en una batalla por un planeta hace casi un año, pero la maldita sabandija logro sobrevivir, aunque perdió casi todo el cuerpo en la batalla aun sigue vivo gracias a la cámara de recuperación, el pequeño detalle es que no puede salir de la cámara o morirá— yo lo mire interesada —así que Freezer está buscando esa tecnología para reconstruir el cuerpo de Cooler y a la vez hacerlo mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes, si el resultado es lo que se espera, Freezer mismo usara la tecnología con su cuerpo para aumentar su poder, piensa usar a su hermano como conejillo de indias en su propósito— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, si eso sucedía definitivamente no había esperanza en el universo para nadie una vez que Freezer aumentara mas su poder

—¿Tu quieres encontrarla primero para usarla contigo?— pregunte al deducir alguna posibilidad, él frunció el ceño

—¡Tonterías!— dijo ofendido —yo quiero ser el mejor del universo por mi propia fuerza, sería una deshonra para mi propia raza si tengo que depender de una máquina para ser el más fuerte—

—¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer cuando la encuentres?—

—Destruirla, de ese modo Cooler no tendrá forma de sobrevivir y Freezer no podrá hacerse más fuerte, llegado el momento los matare a los dos— dijo divertido

—¿Pero cómo puedo yo ayudarte en todo eso? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo puede interesarme ayudarte?— él sonrió

—Si tú me ayudas a mí, yo te ayudo a ti, para poder estar un paso delante de Freezer necesito un comunicador y una nave que no puedan rastrear sus radares, quiero infiltrarme directamente en su investigación y saber sus avances para poder actuar más rápido que él, una vez que descubra la ubicación del planeta viajare hasta él y lo destruiré yo mismo— dijo cerrando su mano derecha en un puño como si tuviera en planeta en la palma de su mano en estos momentos

—¿Y la manera en que me ayudarías a mi seria…?— lo mire fijamente esperando que terminara la pregunta

—Imagino que lo que más deseas es tu libertad— yo asentí —si haces lo que te pido te doy mi palabra de que una vez que hayas descubierto el planeta yo mismo te ayudare a escapar y podrás ser libre de ir al lugar que desees—

—¿Y qué garantía me das de que no me sucederá nada aquí adentro? ¿Si acepto ayudarte que me garantiza que ningún hombre de la base me tocara o incluso tus propios hombres? Ya viste lo que sucedió hace un rato, en cualquier momento el propio Nappa o Raditz podrían desobedecerte y hacer lo que quieran conmigo, ¿Cómo se que estoy a salvo? No solo quiero que me prometas libertad para el futuro, sino que también quiero que me prometas seguridad el tiempo que tenga que permanecer en este planeta, además no quiero negociar solo por mí, quiero incluir también a Milk— me atreví a pedir, si él se iba a beneficiar con mi ayuda, quería un trato justo

—¡Vaya! Eres toda una mujer de negocios— dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo divertido —¿Quién se iba a imaginar que una mujer atractiva tuviera tanto cerebro?— yo no supe si sentirme alagada porque me había dicho atractiva u ofendida por haber insinuado que parecía una tonta —déjame decirte que ya pensé en todo— continuo mientras enredo uno de sus dedos en un mechón de mi cabello, yo lo mire atenta pero seguía nerviosa con su cercanía

—¿Cuál es la solución?— logre preguntar sin tartamudear

—Solo hay una forma para que tú y la otra mujer estén seguras en la base— yo lo mire ansiosa —la única opción es que Kakarotto y yo finjamos ante todos, incluso ante el par de sabandijas de Nappa y Raditz que ustedes dos nos pertenecen— el corazón se me acelero —de ese modo ninguno tendría derecho a tocarles ni un pelo— dijo soltando el mechón con el que antes había estado jugando —Nappa y Raditz son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no meterse contigo si saben que eres mía y Kakarotto sabe ponerlos en su lugar, aunque parezca un blandengue es mucho más fuerte que ellos, así que ambas estarían seguras— yo me quede en silencio unos minutos, desde cualquier punto de vista la oferta de Vegeta era la mejor opción, no tenía motivos para negarme pues él me estaba ofreciendo protección y seguridad el tiempo que tuviera que vivir aquí, si aceptaba Milk y yo estaríamos seguras y tal vez pronto podríamos estar lejos de este planeta, y aunque tal vez fuera riesgoso ayudarlo, era mejor a no hacer nada y esperar que en cualquier momento sucediera lo peor —¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— pregunto después de un rato en silencio

—Acepto— dije sin más dudas —pero para hacer todo lo que me pides necesito las herramientas necesarias, materiales, una computadora portátil y un laboratorio, o al menos el espacio suficiente para trabajar, no puedo construir una nave aquí adentro—

—Eso es fácil, solo dime que herramientas y materiales necesitas y las tendrás— yo asentí

—Lo que no será fácil es infiltrarme en la base de datos de Freezer, pues para eso necesito entrar al lugar en donde se maneje toda la información para hackear la computadora principal—

—Esta noche pensare como hacerlo— me dijo serio —¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría?—

—Al menos necesito diez minutos para familiarizarme con la computadora, cinco si alguien ingresa conmigo y me traduce un poco los códigos, pues están en un idioma desconocido para mí, y me tomara otros cinco minutos más instalar un pequeño chip que envié la información a la computadora que yo desee, una vez instalado el chip podríamos acceder a toda la información de la base de datos sin ser detectados por nadie— Vegeta sonrió

—Bien, yo ingresare contigo cuando llegue el momento— yo asentí —¿Algo más?—

—Por ahora creo que no—

—Le pediré a Kakarotto que busque el lugar adecuado, Nappa puede conseguir lo que le pidas y después buscare la forma de entrar en la sala de comando, quiero empezar lo más rápido posible, pero por ahora empezaremos contándole a Kakarotto el nuevo plan ya que justamente viene hacia aquí—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— le pregunte curiosa, pues él no tenía el rastreador puesto— Yo no escucho nada— él solo sonrió

—Una pequeña técnica que aprendimos Kakarotto y yo en el último viaje— justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrieron

—¡Hola Vegeta!— saludo enérgicamente Kakarotto —¡Las chicas querían ir a conocer el planeta, así que venía a ver si Bulma ya estaba libre, además quiero hablar contigo sobre algo!— dijo con esa sonrisa amable que llevaba siempre

—¡Guarda silencio y cierra la maldita puerta, el paseo puede esperar, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante!— Kakarotto se sorprendió pero empujo a Milk adentro y cerró la puerta como le había pedido

—¿Paso algo? ¿Encontró Raditz lo que le ordenaste?— pregunto ahora serio

—Sí, y resulto ser otra mierda de Freezer— la cara del más joven se torno enojada

—Es un maldito, lo está haciendo a propósito, y aunque yo definitivamente prefiero una misión así a una de purgamiento, se empieza a tornar molesto que solo nos haga perder el tiempo, y después nos "castigue" por no hacer un buen trabajo ¿Por qué simplemente no deja de darnos misiones?—

—Nadie ha tenido una misión "importante" desde hace rato Kakarotto, está totalmente dedicado a buscar la tecnología para mejorar su cuerpo, por eso ha purgado tantos planetas sin importancia en los últimos meses, está desesperado por encontrar lo que desea, y a nosotros no nos ha incluido porque intenta distraernos con misiones estúpidas para que no sepamos lo de Cooler—

—Un poco tarde, creo que a estas alturas todo el planeta está al tanto, esta tan desesperado que perdió la discreción en el asunto, necesitamos adelantarnos a él—

—Sobre ese tema quiero hablar contigo—

—¿Encontraste algo?— pregunto interesado

—No, pero tal vez lo hagamos pronto—

—¿Cómo?— Vegeta me tomo por los hombros y me puso enfrente suyo

—Parece ser que el propio Freezer nos está ayudando—

—¡¿Bulma?— Exclamo sorprendido —¿Como podrías tu ayudarnos?— me pregunto

—Ya te daré los detalles más tarde— se adelanto Vegeta —por ahora hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar— le dijo serio —a cambio de que ella nos ayude le he ofrecido la libertad de ambas cuando todo termine— Milk que había estado atenta a la conversación y algo confundida al no entender el tema me miro sorprendida y me pregunto con la mirada si era cierto, yo simplemente asentí —además también le prometí la seguridad de que nadie las tocara en la base—

—De eso quería hablarte, pero para que eso suceda Vegeta significa que…— Kakarotto abrió los ojos sorprendidos —¿En serio piensas hacerlo?— Vegeta asintió —pero yo pensé que habíamos dicho que no las tocaríamos—

—Y no lo haremos, pero no hace falta que los demás lo sepan, fingiremos incluso ante Nappa y Raditz— Kakarotto sonrió

—Siempre tan ingenioso Vegeta— él como respuesta solo sonrió —¿Esperaremos hasta que venga mi hermano para darles la noticia?—

—No, hoy sorprendí a Nappa queriendo abusar de mi ausencia— el menor frunció el ceño disgustado —así que no podemos perder el tiempo, además Raditz tardara un poco en volver, necesita hacer algo bueno con el asqueroso planeta que encontró, por ahora empezaremos con Nappa, y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hago, la envidia de no tener la oportunidad de tocarlas podrá con él y se irá esta misma noche al sector R a hacer su rabieta, para mañana toda la base estará al tanto— dijo Vegeta sonriendo

—Cuando todos se enteren nadie se atreverá a tocar a las chicas— dijo Kakarotto feliz, Milk me miro emocionada, yo le sonreí como respuesta —¡¿Qué esperas Vegeta? Vamos a buscarlo antes de que decida irse por otros motivos al sector R y no tenga historia para contar!— Kakarotto tomo a Vegeta de los hombros y lo empezó a guiar hasta la salida, él simplemente se dejo llevar, pero antes de salir se detuvo y me miro

—Tienen la tarde libre, pero espero que tengas la lista de lo que necesitas para esta noche— yo simplemente asentí, cuando ambos hubieron salido Milk se lanzo a mis brazos

—¡Te lo dije! Las cosas están mejorando, solo había que ser un poco optimistas— yo respondí su abrazo —pero dime Bulma ¿Cómo es que los vas a ayudar?— pregunto sorprendida cuando me soltó

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar el paseo que habíamos planeado y te lo cuento todo en el camino?— mi amiga asintió sonriendo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

Quince minutos después estábamos fuera de la base contemplando el planeta Nº 79, la verdad es que no era tan frio y horrible como imagine, incluso era bastante agradable, aunque terriblemente silencioso. Milk y yo caminamos por una pradera por largo rato, cuando considere que no habría nadie alrededor escuchando le conté todo lo que me había propuesto Vegeta y la razón por la que lo ayudaría en sus planes, mi amiga al principio se preocupo un poco pero al final considero que era nuestra única opción para salir de ahí, así que decidió también ayudarme en lo que pudiera. Dos horas de camino fueron suficientes para que decidiéramos volver, pues estaba empezando a oscurecer y no queríamos quedarnos afuera tanto tiempo, así que apuramos el paso de regreso a la nave y en el camino pensé en lo que necesitaría pedirle a Vegeta.

Cuando llegamos a la base nos fuimos directamente al comedor pues ya era hora de la cena, afortunadamente a diferencia del almuerzo en esta ocasión comimos tranquilas, Zangya no apareció en ningún momento y aunque Fasha de nuevo se sentó con nosotras esta vez no hizo ningún comentario. En el sector de los Saiyajin encontramos a Vegeta y a Kakarotto en la sala de entrada hablando con semblante serio, Kakarotto tenía una apariencia muy inocente y tranquila, pero cuando se ponía serio cambiaba totalmente su semblante y se notaba mas calculador, era más que obvio que en el único en quien confiaba Vegeta de los tres era en él, cuando hablaba con Nappa y Raditz siempre se notaba un toque de irritación en su voz y siempre usaba amenazas, con Kakarotto por el contrario se veía un poco más tranquilo y aunque a veces le gritara era obvio que le agradaba.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?— me pregunto Vegeta a modo de saludo, yo asentí y le entregue el papel en el que había anotado todo durante la comida

—Estupendo, Kakarotto al parecer encontró un lugar adecuado, mañana te llevare para que me digas si es suficiente, Nappa conseguirá lo que pediste, así que solo falta entrar en la sala de comando—

—¿Ya encontraste la forma?— Vegeta me sonrió

—Estoy a punto—

—¿Y Nappa?— pregunto Milk de repente, al parecer ya no la ponía tan nerviosa la presencia de Vegeta

—En el sector R— respondió Kakarotto con una sonrisa

—A estas alturas toda la base debe estar al tanto, así que la primera parte del trato ya está cumplida— dijo Vegeta mirándome

—Gracias—

—No me agradezcas mujer, esto es un trato, haz lo que te pedí y entonces todo habrá valido la pena— yo simplemente asentí —bien, si eso es todo iré a darme un baño— dijo levantándose

—Milk he estado pensando toda la tarde en que me gustaría mucho que me hicieras uno de esos deliciosos platillos terrícolas de los que me hablaste— dijo Kakarotto emocionado después de que se marchara Vegeta

—¿En serio te gustaría probarlos?— pregunto mi amiga emocionada, él asintió ilusionado —¡Me encantaría cocinarte algo Goku!— casi había olvidado el nombre que ella le había dado a Kakarotto

—¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, me muero por probarlos!— y se levanto de golpe tomando a mi amiga de la mano y guiándola a una pequeña cocina que había después de las habitaciones. Esos dos se estaban llevando de maravilla, al menos Kakarotto _¿O debería decir Goku?_ La trataba bien, de algún modo a él también parecía gustarle Milk

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola en la pequeña sala decidí que lo mejor era irme a la habitación de Vegeta, pues aunque él había asegurado que Nappa no se atrevería a acercarse a mi otra vez, prefería no tentar la suerte, si el Saiyajin llegaba y por alguna descabellada razón decidía no seguir las _reglas, _yo no quería ser el motivo de que rompiera su lealtad.

En la habitación Vegeta continuaba en la ducha, incluso podía escuchar el ruido del agua caer, así que aproveche que aun estaba adentro y me apresure a buscar mi pijama y a cambiarme rápidamente, cuando estuve lista busque un cepillo y me dedique a peinar mi cabello. Guiada por la curiosidad me dirigí a la ventana en la que había visto a Vegeta observar el exterior la noche anterior, apreté el botón en la pared y la gran persiana se deslizo hacia un costado mostrándome un hermoso cielo estrellado, aunque me extraño no ver ninguna luna, me acerque un poco mas tratando de buscar algún indicio pero no había nada, solamente estrellas.

—Freezer se encargo de destruir las tres lunas que orbitaban en este planeta— escuche justo a mi lado y pegue un brinco por el susto, cuando me gire encontré a Vegeta parado a mi lado vestido de nuevo solo con un short y el cabello mojado

—¿Cómo sabias que estaba buscando la luna? ¿Acaso también aprendiste alguna técnica para leer las mentes?— Vegeta rio

—No, pero mirabas con mucha curiosidad el cielo, imagino que en tu planeta había alguna—

—Una sola, pero ¿Por qué haría Freezer algo así?— pregunte curiosa

—¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre los Saiyajin?— pregunto sorprendido

—Aparte de que son una raza guerrera no sé nada más—

—¿Nunca escuchaste a alguien en esta base llamarnos monos?— yo asentí —el motivo de ese sobrenombre es que podemos transformarnos en monos gigantes cuando vemos la luna llena— yo me sorprendí completamente

—¡¿Cómo los hombres lobo?— él frunció el ceño

—¿Qué hombres lobo?—

—Es una vieja leyenda de mi planeta, no tiene importancia, pero aun así, no entiendo porque tendría Freezer que destruirlas—

—Porque la sabandija tiene miedo de que algún día lo superemos, nuestra raza tiene la habilidad de aumentar su fuerza cuando sobrevive cada vez que ha estado a punto de morir— yo abrí los ojos asombrada —además teme que en algún momento nazca el súper Saiyajin, que es un guerrero legendario que aparece cada mil años, y lo derrote, ese su mayor temor, por eso elimino el planeta Vegeta y a todos los de mi raza—

—¿Por qué los dejo vivos solo a ustedes? ¿Si les teme porque dejarlos con vida?—

—Porque le servimos para conquistar planetas, nos redujo solo a un puñado para poder mantenernos controlados, pero eso es algo que pretendo cambiar pronto—

Ahora podía comprender un poco más el porqué del resentimiento de Vegeta y el porqué de su aparente amargura, este hombre solo había recibido humillaciones de parte de Freezer, sin importar que perteneciera a una gran raza guerrera, él había sido diezmado y ultrajado, su poder no había servido para nada y ahora era obligado a servir y a rendir lealtad al culpable de la destrucción de su planeta. Yo podía entenderlo pues estaba pasando por algo similar, aunque en su caso era peor pues él era el príncipe de su raza, se supone que él debía proteger su planeta y su gente, pero solo lo habían convertido en el lame botas de su enemigo.

Vegeta guardo silencio y se quedo mirando el cielo fijamente, así que decidí darle algo de privacidad y me fui hasta el sillón para acomodarlo y poder dormir.

—Creo que ya no vas a poder dormir en el sillón— dijo mientras se cerraba la persiana, yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿Por qué razón?—

—Nappa no es tan estúpido como parece, después de que Kakarotto y yo dijimos que nadie las tocaría, que de repente cambiemos los planes le resulta sospechoso, que nos ayudes no es ningún impedimento para que él intente algo con cualquiera de ustedes, por eso hay que hacerle creer que lo que decimos es verdad—

—¡Pero tú me dijiste que solo fingiríamos! ¡¿Ahora estas insinuando que tenemos que acostarnos?—

—¡No seas tonta mujer! En ningún momento he dicho tales cosas—

—¿Pero tú dijiste que…?—

—Que no ibas a dormir mas en el sillón, en ningún momento dije que íbamos a tener sexo— dijo frunciendo el ceño —lo quieras o no vas a tener que dormir conmigo, hay dos motivos importantes para hacerlo, además ¡Ya te di mi maldita palabra de que no te tocaría!— gruño, yo me sonroje un poco al haber mal interpretado sus palabas

—¿De qué motivos hablas?— pregunte después de unos minutos

—Los Saiyajin tenemos el olfato muy sensible, podemos sentir aromas que otras razas no pueden o simplemente les cuesta percibir, cada persona tiene un aroma que lo identifica, si se supone que tu y yo estamos teniendo sexo todas las noches, es más que lógico que los aromas se mesclen, y si Nappa no siente mi olor en ti o el tuyo en mí, no va a creer absolutamente nada—

—Ahora entiendo—

—El otro motivo es que probablemente Raditz o Nappa decidan comprobar por sí mismos si es verdad, los muy estúpidos no saben que Kakarotto y yo aprendimos a sentir el Ki hace unos cuantos meses, ambos decidimos dejarlo en secreto porque hay algunas ocasiones, como esta por ejemplo, en la que no confiamos en ellos, así que podemos esconder nuestro Ki y seguirlos sin problema, además de que ellos tampoco podrían saber nuestra ubicación. Si no me equivoco es predecible que alguno de ellos decida espiar en la noche cuando no estemos usando el rastreador y cuando se sientan seguros de no ser vistos, así que como vez es imprescindible que duermas conmigo—

—Está bien, siento mucho haber dudado de tu palabra— me disculpe, él solo se cruzo de brazos y no le dio importancia

—Hay algo mas— dijo serio —imagino que el bocón de Kakarotto les debió haber dicho que ni él, ni yo estamos dispuestos a violar a ninguna mujer— yo simplemente asentí —pues también es importante que ellos piensen que aceptaste estar conmigo por decisión propia y por eso también decidiste ayudarnos—

—Eso es razonable—

—Bien, creo que por ahora es todo, mañana temprano iras conmigo a ver el lugar que encontró Kakarotto— yo asentí

Vegeta camino hasta el pequeño refrigerador que había en la habitación y saco un par de frutas y una botella de agua, sintiéndome algo incomoda decidí que lo mejor sería entrar primero en la cama, pues no sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo una vez que estuviera Vegeta, así que moví mis pies en la dirección que deseaba y sin pensarlo más me acosté.

La cama era realmente cómoda y muy grande, me alivio un poco el hecho de pensar que tal vez ni nos tocaríamos, no es que desconfiara de él, pero me ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de Vegeta, siempre que se me acercaba me estremecía, nunca me había sentido igual antes y como no entendía la razón de ese acontecimiento lo mejor era intentar poner distancia. Me tape con la sabana hasta el cuello, me hice a un costado y lo más lejos posible del otro lado, intente dormir pero fue imposible, mas aun cuando había sentido la cama hundirse por el peso del cuerpo de Vegeta, me quede quieta y atenta ante cualquier movimiento, pero después de un rato solo había silencio y tranquilidad en la habitación, al parecer él no había tenido problemas para dormir y yo solo estaba perdiendo el tipo en absurdas preocupaciones. Así que me relaje un poco y solté un suspiro, después de unos minutos por fin me dormí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

—¡Despierta mujer!— escuche un grito, me senté casi al instante sintiéndome asustada y desorientada, y parpadeando con rapidez para tratar de comprender que sucedía, cuando pude recuperar completamente la conciencia vi a Vegeta parado a mi lado con los brazos cruzados y con su armadura ya puesta —¡Despierta de una vez, tenemos cosas que hacer y se está haciendo tarde!— volvió a gruñir

—¡Ese no es motivo suficiente para que me despiertes de esa manera, pudiste causarme un infarto!— me queje cuando estuve completamente despierta

—Deja de quejarte y levántate, el imbécil de Nappa ya debe estar buscando lo que pediste, y si lo consigue y el lugar es suficiente para construir la nave, esta misma noche entraremos en el cuarto de comando—

—¿Esta noche?— pregunte sorprendida —¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?—

—Lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora apresúrate que tenemos que irnos—

Esta vez si me levante y me apresure a cambiarme, hace mucho que no tenía un proyecto y después de la invasión en la Tierra nunca pensé que volvería a poner las manos sobre algún invento, así que construir una nave espacial me subía considerablemente el ánimo.

—Ya estoy lista— dije saliendo del baño, Vegeta estaba parado junto a la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados

—Vámonos entonces— dijo abriendo la puerta, yo me apresure a seguirlo, cuando llegamos a la sala que estaba después de las habitaciones me extraño no ver a Milk ni a Kakarotto por ningún lado

—¿Sabes donde están los demás?— pregunte igualando por fin su paso, Vegeta frunció el ceño como disgustado por mi pregunta, pero después de unos segundos y cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo respondió

—Kakarotto se fue a entrar, y la mujer insoportable se fue a hornear un _pastel_ o algo así—

—¿Por qué la llamas insoportable?— pregunte molesta. Él hizo una mueca de fastidio

—Porque no para de hablar con ese desagradable tono de voz— yo lo mire extrañada

—¿Pero si en tu presencia lo único que hace es temblar?—

—Pues parece que supero su problema, mientras te cambiabas fui a hablar con Kakarotto, en los cinco segundos que estuve ahí no paro de parlotear y chillar con esa desesperante voz, no entiendo cómo demonios puede Kakarotto soportar tanas estúpidas preguntas—

—El problema Vegeta, es que tú eres un amargado— me atreví a decir, después lo vi fruncir el ceño y poner una expresión de odio

Me arrepentí al instante pues no lo había dicho con la intención de ofenderlo, estaba a punto de disculparme por mi comentario, cuando Vegeta me tomo de la mano y me cambio de su lado derecho a su lado izquierdo, no tuve tiempo ni de preguntar qué sucedía pues en ese momento apareció alguien por uno de los pasillos del lado en el que había estado caminando anteriormente.

—¡Mira nada mas lo que encontré!— dijo un hombre de color purpura y apariencia de rana, Vegeta soltó un gruñido de molestia —¿Entonces es cierto lo que se rumorea? El _principito_ por fin tiene una princesa para follar, yo ya estaba empezando a pensar en que estabas en el bando de Zarbon— dijo con sonrisa divertida

—¡Largo Kuwi! Hoy no estoy para aguantar tus estupideces— dijo Vegeta empezando de nuevo a caminar, al instante le seguí el paso, él cara de rana por su lado se empezó a reír a carcajadas y nos siguió

—Eres un maldito con buen gusto Vegeta, está en verdad esta bonita, no le falta nada en ningún lado— dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, yo sentí un escalofrió de desagrado recorrerme el cuerpo —imagino que hiciste que te la chupara toda la noche, porque dudo que sepas fornicar adecuadamente, es un desperdicio que tengas algo tan deseable y no sepas como usarlo, si te llegas a cansar envíamela, yo sabré hacer uso de ella, la haría gritar tanto que sus gemidos llegarían hasta tus oídos todas las noches e incluso todas las mañanas— se relamió los labios —la follaría hasta el cansancio, me pongo duro solo de pensar en lo delicioso que debe ser entrar en ella y hacerla gritar— Vegeta se empezó a reír divertido y se detuvo de repente

—No lo dudo Kuwi, estoy seguro de que gritaría… pero de terror. ¡Porque das asco! Además esta ese asqueroso olor a anfibio que tienes, siempre que estas cerca tengo que controlarme para no vomitar porque es sumamente desagradable— dijo Vegeta haciendo cara de asco —así que mejor piérdete antes de que te escupa el desayuno en tu asquerosa cara, e intenta darte un buen baño, porque con tu apariencia y tu olor solo atraes a las moscas— y tomándome del brazo me empujo por los pasillos

—¡Maldito mono!— se escucho exclamar al tal Kuwi, Vegeta por su parte empezó a reír de nuevo asegurándose de que lo escuchara, después cuando habíamos avanzado un par de pasillos mas y Kuwi no nos escuchaba guardo silencio

—¡Ya fue suficiente, no tolerare otro comentario más!— se acerco a una ventana y sin si quiera detenerse a correr el vidrio extendió su mano frente a ella y dos segundos después el cristal estaba hecho polvo, sin darme tiempo a razonar me tomo en brazos y salió volando del lugar, instintivamente cruce mis brazos tras su cuello

—¡Espera Vegeta vas demasiado rápido!— me queje, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos de lo fuerte que nos golpeaba el viento, él continuo como si nada —¡Basta Vegeta, bájame!— de golpe se detuvo, ambos quedamos flotando en el aire, yo aferrada a su cuello y él sosteniéndome de la cintura

—¿Quieres que te suelte?— pregunto divertido y alejando sus manos, aterrada me agarre más a su cuello

—¡No es divertido Vegeta me voy a caer!— exclame sintiendo que mis manos perdían fuerza —¡Vegeta por favor!— estaba a punto de cruzarle las piernas en la cintura para poder sostenerme mejor, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura

—Fuiste tú quien pidió que te bajara, para la próxima aprende a usar las palabras correctas— dijo empezando a volar de nuevo pero esta vez a una velocidad considerablemente más lenta. El corazón me latía acelerado

—Sabias perfectamente de que hablaba— le reproche, él no dijo más nada, pero me pareció ver una imperceptible sonrisa, aunque fue tan rápida que incluso dude de que fuera verdadera

Después de unos minutos en los que aun volábamos en silencio, me percate de lo cerca que estaba de Vegeta, y a diferencia de su fría apariencia, su cuerpo era muy cálido, se sentía muy bien estar en sus brazos, me sentía _protegida,_ increíblemente estar así de cerca de él me hacía sentir segura, no sé cuál era el motivo, no entendía bien la sensación que me causaba, pero definitivamente era agradable. Y me relajaba tanto que sin darme cuenta había apoyado mi cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, estaba tan pegada a él que podía sentir el olor de su piel, tal vez ese era el aroma del que me había hablado, tal vez ese era el olor que yo debía tener o que por lo menos Nappa y Raditz debían sentir en mí, no estaba segura, pero me encantaba. Involuntariamente solté un pequeño suspiro y al parecer fue contra su cuello porque segundos después pude ver como se le erizaba la piel.

—¡Basta!— gruño —deja de hacer eso—

—Perdón, fue involuntariamente— me disculpe, él no respondió nada y de nuevo volamos en silencio por un rato

—Llegamos— dijo de repente y segundos después estábamos en tierra firme, yo solté su cuello y me separe de su lado, me sentí extraña al encontrarme anhelando estar de nuevo cerca a él, deseando que me abrazara, sacudí la cabeza un poco para despejar mi mente y me concentre en el lugar

—¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunte sorprendida al ver que parecía ser una ciudad abandonada

—Aquí vivían los primeros habitantes del planeta, cuando Freezer lo conquisto destruyo casi todas las ciudades, al parecer esta sobrevivió un poco— comento como si nada —Kakarotto la encontró ayer, hay una especie de bodega más adelante, es lo suficientemente grande como para esconder una nave espacial, además la estructura está en condiciones— comento y empezó a caminar entre los escombros, un par de metros más adelante pude ver la bodega de la que hablaba —al parecer Nappa ya consiguió lo que pediste— dijo abriendo la puerta

Cuando entramos Nappa estaba sentado sobre unos escombros con cara de aburrido y los brazos cruzados.

—Por fin llegas Vegeta, llevo mucho rato esperando, aquí tienes todo lo que pediste— dijo palmeando una inmensa caja de madera a su lado —fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño— y sonrió con malicia, yo me asombre de que lo hubiera conseguido tan rápido

—Comprueba que este todo lo que pediste y si es suficiente— me hablo Vegeta, yo asentí y me acerque a la caja

Cuando la abrí y estaba revisando todas las herramientas y la computadora que había pedido, sentí a Nappa acercarse disimuladamente a mí, lo mire de reojo y pude comprobar que me estaba _olfateando_, aunque disimulaba pretendiendo ver las herramientas igual que yo, era obvio que me estaba oliendo. Regrese mi atención a la caja y cuando comprobé que estaba todo y que era suficiente, me volví hacia Vegeta y pude verlo sonreír divertido hacia Nappa, al parecer el más grande había sentido su olor en mí, porque fruncía el ceño y ahora miraba a otro lado disgustado.

—Esta todo— dije intentando desviar la atención hacia otro tema, pues en cierto modo me molestaba que alguien me estuviera olfateando solo para comprobar si había tenido sexo con Vegeta

—¿Con eso es suficiente?—

—Por el momento si, a medida que vaya avanzando tendré que pedirte más cosas, pero para empezar esta bien— él asintió —estuve pensando un poco y creo que también necesitare ver una de sus naves, quiero comprobar cómo funcionan, si voy a hacer una que Freezer no pueda detectar, primero debo ver como funcional las de ustedes—

—Después de entrar en la sala de comando te mostrare la mía— dijo tranquilo, luego Nappa le tiro una bolsa negra la cual atrapo sin problemas —otra cosa que también será necesaria es que modifiques los rastreadores, quiero que nadie más pueda escuchar lo que hablamos aparte de nosotros cuatro, además te daré uno a ti para que lo uses aquí, nos informaras a cualquier de nosotros si necesitas algo o si sucede algún inconveniente— y me entrego la bolsa, en ella había cinco rastreadores

—Eso es muy fácil, puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, no tardare casi nada— dije sacando mi mini estuche, quince minutos después el trabajo estaba listo —ya está, lo modifique para que puedan seguir usando la frecuencia de los demás si así lo quieren, y cuando lo deseen la pueden cambiar y solo ustedes se escucharan— Vegeta sonrió, Nappa por su parte me miro sorprendido

—Estupendo, ahora será más fácil comunicarnos, en cuanto llegue Raditz dale uno— dijo Vegeta lanzándole dos rastreadores a Nappa —destruye los demás que haya en las habitaciones— Nappa asintió —eso es todo, por hoy volveremos a la base, se verá sospechoso si solo Kakarotto aparece para entrenar—

Salimos de la base y Nappa todo el tiempo clavo su mirada en nosotros, pues Vegeta de nuevo me había cargado y había salido volando conmigo en brazos. Una vez que llegamos a la base ambos se fueron a entrenar. De inmediato me dirigí a ala de los Saiyajin y busque a Milk quien en efecto había horneado un pastel, y ahora se encontraba limpiando las habitaciones, la ayude a terminar y después de que todo estuviera ordenado nos dirigimos al comedor.

En el camino le conté sobre el lugar que había encontrado Vegeta y sobre el extraño hombre purpura del pasillo, ella me conto demasiado animada de lo ansiosa que estaba porque Goku probara su pastel y sobre lo mucho que le había gustado su comida la noche anterior.

—¿No te estarás enamorando de Kakarotto, verdad Milk?— ella de inmediato se sonrojo

—¿Cómo se te ocurre Bulma? Estas equivocada—

—La verdad es que se te nota demasiado—

—Yo… bueno… no negare que es muy guapo, y muy amable y hasta tierno— dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos —me agrada mucho, además me hace reír, pero…—

—Estas enamorada Milk, no busques mas escusas, no lo puedes ocultar— mi amiga suspiro

—Yo… ¡la verdad es que no sé como paso!— acepto al final —lo conozco hace solo un par de días, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo— dijo algo mortificada —me da miedo estar enamorada de verdad—

—¿Por qué?— pregunte sorprendida

—Porque nunca antes lo estuve, y sinceramente no esperaba que fuera con alguien de otro planeta, mucho menos uno que perteneciera a las elites de Freezer—

—No seas tonta Milk, eso no tiene importancia, si te enamoraste de él ¿Qué importa que no sea de tu misma raza?—

—El problema no es su raza, es lo que hace, ¿Te das cuenta que se dedica a purgar planetas? ¿A matar gente? Yo no sé si pueda vivir con eso, además no sé si algún día seré correspondida— yo sonreí

—Yo creo que ya lo eres Milk— ella me miro ilusionada

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Porque he visto como te mira, y se parece mucho a la forma en que lo miras tú, creo que en verdad le gustas—

—¿Estás segura?— pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

—Tal vez no cien por ciento, pero estoy bastante cerca— ella sonrió pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borro

—Aun así Bulma, sigue siendo un soldado de Freezer— dijo triste

—Milk, cuando amas a alguien, no importa quién es, ni a que se dedica, ni para quien carajos trabaja, una vez que tu corazón pone los ojos en alguien no importa lo demás, si te gusta, entonces díselo, y acéptalo, desgraciadamente lo conociste en una situación así, y no puedes hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho, pero tal vez en un futuro las cosas sean diferentes— le dije y baje la voz —si en un futuro ellos en verdad logran vencer a Freezer serán libres, y si Kakarotto corresponde a tus sentimientos, tal vez tú puedas hacer que cambie su manera de vivir, por si no lo has notado él parece ser el único que detesta lo que hace, tal vez con otra oportunidad pueda empezar una vida nueva, una que sea a tu lado, no te desanimes— ella me miro atentamente, luego se lanzo y me abrazo

—¡Gracias amiga! Me has dado una pequeña esperanza, seguiré tu consejo, y quien sabe, tal vez le confiese la verdad— yo le sonreí

—Ya verás que todo sale como lo esperas, tú fuiste quien me dijo que tuviera fe, bien pues ahora soy yo quien te recuerda tus propias palabras— mi amiga asintió y ahora más tranquilas ingresamos en el comedor

La comida paso tranquila, de nuevo Fasha se sentó a nuestro lado y hablo alegremente con nosotras, nos conto anécdotas de su vida y chismes de faldas de la base, al parecer habíamos hecho una amiga en un lugar tan horrible como ese. De nuevo me sentí tranquila al ver que Zangya no había aparecido, según me conto Fasha ella no acostumbraba ir al comedor pues no era muy querida entre las chicas, y sinceramente comprendía la razón, la peli naranja era realmente insoportable, así que me alegraba saber que la vería poco.

Después de comer nos fuimos al ala de los Saiyajin, Milk y yo nos asustamos un poco al ver que solo estaba Nappa, pues nos había informado que Vegeta y Kakarotto estaban vigilando la sala de comando para estar seguros de entrar esta noche. Al parecer el mastodonte de verdad no intentaría nada con nosotras, ya que después de darnos la información se fue a su habitación, eso significaba que se había creído todo, o al menos por el momento lo haría.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

-.-

Estaba esperando a Vegeta con ansiedad, me sentía bastante nerviosa por lo que haríamos en unos cuantos minutos, Kakarotto iría con nosotros y esperaría afuera por si aparecía alguien y tenía la responsabilidad de noquear a cualquiera que apareciera de improviso, pero teníamos que esperar el momento exacto para actuar. Estaba dando vuelvas alrededor de la habitación cuando apareció Vegeta.

—¿Ya es hora?— pregunte ansiosa, él asintió

—El imbécil de Malaka es quien se queda en las noches en la sala de mando— dijo —siempre se toma unos diez minutos para comer a media noche, así que le prepare una pequeña distracción para que por lo menos tarde diez minutos mas—

—¿Una distracción?— él sonrió con malicia

—Sí, no fue difícil hacer que alguien le pagara a una de las prostitutas para que lo demorara lo más posible—

—Si las cosas salen bien, tardare al menos diez minutos, deberíamos tener tiempo de sobra— en ese momento tocaron al puerta

—Llego la hora, vámonos— Kakarotto nos esperaba afuera

Tomamos un camino que no conocía, Vegeta y Kakarotto caminaban silenciosamente y siempre atentos alrededor, yo trataba de igualarlos pero sentía que cada paso que daba resonaba por los pasillos, de repente ambos se detuvieron, Kakarotto se asomo con cuidado al siguiente pasillo y después de unos segundos se alejo.

—Está a punto de salir— nos informo en voz baja, los tres nos quedamos esperando y casi al instante se escucharon unos pasos, primero se acercaban y luego se alejaban, al parecer se había ido por otro pasillo, de inmediato Vegeta me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la sala de comando, antes de entrar le advirtió a Kakarotto que estuviera atento a todo

—Bien, ahora diriges tu— dijo una vez dentro. Me acerque a la que parecía ser la computadora principal, toquetee un poco hasta comprobar que en efecto era la que buscaba

—¿Puedes traducirme esto?— le pregunte cuando no comprendí los símbolos que veía, Vegeta se acerco y me leyó lo que significaba, estuvimos así unos minutos más hasta que por fin comprendí totalmente el funcionamiento, tome el chip y me acerque a la parte trasera de la computadora para instalarlo, después lo configure para que la información se enviara directamente a la computadora que Nappa me había conseguido, estaba costándome un poco pero en unos minutos lo tendría listo. La voz de Kakarotto se escucho de repente

—¡Vegeta, puedo sentir el Ki de Malaka acercándose!—

—¡Demonios, ¿Tan pronto termino con Fasha?— yo me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga, ¿Así que a ella era a quien le habían pagado? Pobre chica, Malaka en verdad daba asco —¿Te falta mucho?— me pregunto en un gruñido

—Estoy por terminar— dije agilizando las cosas

—Kakarotto, si te descubre mátalo, la maldita lagartija es muy inteligente y si lo noqueas sospechara que algo paso, va a revisar absolutamente todo, no tendremos otra opción que matarlo—

—¿Y si lo encuentran muerto no causara mas sospechas?— se escucho la voz de Kakarotto en tensión, se notaba que el más joven de los Saiyajin odiaba matar a alguien

—En esta base cualquiera puede ajustar cuentas con él, nadie va a sospechar que hay algo raro en el sistema, por el contrario, si lo dejamos vivo nos descubrirá—

—Pero Vegeta…—

—¡Malato Kakarotto!— exclamo disgustado

—¡Termine!— dije totalmente nerviosa y limpiando el sudor en mi frente, no quería que nadie matara a nadie —no es necesario que lo maten, ya está todo listo—

—Viene por el pasillo— dijo Kakarotto entrando y cerrando la puerta principal —tendremos que huir por la ventana— sin perder ni un segundo mas Kakarotto abrió la ventana y Vegeta tomándome en brazos salto sin dificultad, en cuanto tocamos el suelo Kakarotto ya estaba a nuestro lado

Minutos después aun podía sentir mi corazón latiendo acelerado, mis piernas se movían torpemente y mis manos temblaban sin control, pero agradecía a Dios que todo había salido bien y nadie había resultado muerto o herido.

—¿Estás segura de que todo salió bien?— me pregunto Vegeta con voz de disgusto, yo solo asentí, si articulaba alguna palabra, sin duda tartamudearía —estupendo— dijo ahora sonriendo —ahora iremos a ver mi nave, no quiero perder más el tiempo, empezaras mañana mismo. Y tú Kakarotto ya puedes irte, por hoy ha sido todo, pero la próxima vez no dudes en matar a alguien cuando te lo ordeno— le reprocho, el menor asintió frunciendo el ceño y tomo otro pasillo

—¿Quieres una nave para que puedan viajar los cuatro o cuatro naves individuales como las de ustedes— pregunte cuando recupere la tranquilidad mientras caminábamos por los pasillos —porque la nave que construyo mi padre era bastante grande, podían viajar varias personas, además el modelo era realmente diferente—

—¿Construirías más rápido las individuales?—

—No, tardaría mucho más, pues tendría que hacer cuatro sistemas de navegación que no detecte Freezer, eso me llevara más tiempo que hacer solo uno— explique

—Entonces has una sola, mientras más rápido termines es mejor, el modelo es lo que menos me importa— yo asentí, caminamos por otro rato y al final entramos en una gran sala, habían millones de naves, todas ordenadas en fila y por grupos, yo mire alrededor sorprendida, si mi padre hubiera estado ahí estaría encantado de observar todo el desarrollo tecnológico que tenían

—¿No habrá nadie aquí que pueda vernos?— pregunte preocupada, no quería que se repitiera lo de hace un rato, pues Vegeta no dudaría en matar a cualquier que apareciera

—A esta hora nunca hay nadie, mientras seamos discretos nadie tiene porque venir a molestar, además no vamos a despegar la nave, eso sí llamaría la atención— dijo metiéndose entre las filas

En una de ellas había tres naves, en medio había un espacio como si faltara alguna, entonces recordé que Raditz aun no volvía, al parecer estaban ordenadas por elite, pues podía ver grupos de naves más grandes o incluso más chicos. Vegeta apretó un botón en una de ellas y la puerta se abrió. Mi curiosidad fue tan grande que al instante metí la cabeza en la nave para ver cómo era por dentro.

—Esta nave debe ser muy incómoda— concluí al instante, pues aunque el asiento se notaba acolchonado estar siempre en la misma posición debía de ser agotador

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbras— dijo simplemente —para ver todos los funcionamientos debes entrar y cerrar la compuerta—

—Es para una sola persona, necesito que me expliques un par de cosas, si lo hago por mi cuenta tardare un poco más, ¿Te molesta si entro?— él no me respondió, simplemente entro se sentó y sorprendiéndome tiro de mi mano y me sentó sobre su regazo, el corazón empezó a latirme acelerado y más aun cuando la compuerta se cerro y nos quito más espacio obligándome a quedar demasiado cerca de Vegeta

Al instante se encendieron las luces y un montón de códigos y palabras aparecieron, Vegeta empezó a explicarme el funcionamiento, pero yo estaba un poco desorientada pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estábamos y en como su aliento golpeaba mi nuca cada vez que hablaba y sus manos rozaban mis brazos cuando me mostraba algo en especial. Tome un respiro y trate de calmarme y prestar atención a sus indicaciones, si él se daba cuenta que estaba más atenta a los roces que accidentalmente me estaba dando que a sus palabras se enojaría, así que hice un gran esfuerzo y me concentre en la nave, después de unos minutos comprendí su total funcionamiento.

Cerca de nosotros se escucho un gran estruendo, pegue un salto por el susto y sin querer y gracias al poco espacio golpee a Vegeta en la cara, él Saiyajin no emitió ningún quejido, ni siquiera se movió, pero nerviosa me gire como pude en la nave para poder verlo de frente, aunque la posición era realmente incomoda.

—¡Perdón Vegeta, no quería golpearte!— me apresure a disculparme y de paso le revise el rostro buscando señas de algún golpe, pero él estaba intacto

—¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, solo me rosaste!— dijo tomando mis muñecas y alejándolas de su cara

—¡Pero si te pegue fuerte!— dije sorprendida

—He recibido golpes peores mujer, eso ni siquiera puede considerarse uno, ni siquiera lo sentí— dijo burlándose, yo fruncí el ceño —y mejor será que salgamos, el ruido que escuchaste es de una nave espacial, estamos cerca a puente de aterrizaje por eso se escucho tan fuerte, el insecto de Raditz acaba de llegar, y quiero ver qué demonios hizo con el planeta— yo simplemente asentí

Minutos después estábamos en el ala de los Saiyajin, al parecer Nappa de nuevo se había ido al sector R, y Kakarotto y Milk no se veían por ningún lado, así que solo estábamos nosotros dos, Vegeta se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar al peli largo, yo tome asiento frente a él y empecé a usar la computadora que Nappa me había conseguido, quería poner a funcionar el chip cuanto antes. Después de un rato la puerta principal se abrió y apareció el peli largo con una sonrisa arrogante pintada en el rostro.

—Dime que al menos hiciste un buen negocio Raditz, si echaste a perder esta oportunidad te moleré a golpes— dijo Vegeta como saludo levantando un puño, Raditz frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió

—Vas a tener que darme un premio Vegeta, no creerás la suerte que tuvimos, este ha sido el mejor negocio que he hecho en mi vida— dijo riendo —Freezer se va a morder la lengua de la sorpresa— en ese momento aparecieron Kakarotto y Milk, Kakarotto traía restos de comida en los cachetes y aun masticaba algo, al parecer mi amiga le había estado cocinando de nuevo —¿Qué te parece si me das a alguna de estas preciosuras aunque sea por una noche? Merezco algo como premio— dijo Raditz en cuanto vio a los recién llegados y se acerco a Milk, Kakarotto de inmediato trago lo que tenía en la boca y frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de decirle algo a su hermano, cuando Raditz olfateo insistentemente a la peli negra, segundos después miro al menor de los Saiyajin con el ceño fruncido —Huele a ti— gruño, mi amiga se sonrojo, Kakarotto por su parte lo miro disgustado

—Se supone que así debe ser— dijo frio, era raro verlo enojado, él siempre tenía alguna sonrisa en los labios, pero la actitud de su hermano le había cambiado notablemente el animo

—¡¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios estas insinuando?— Exclamo Raditz —¡¿No me digas que te la follaste?— Kakarotto continuo serio —¡¿No se suponía que ninguno les iba a poner un dedo encima? ¡Mira nada mas hermanito, tanta mierda que hablaste y no ha pasado ni una semana y ya la obligaste a que te la chupara!—

—¡Cállate Raditz!— exclamo el menor lleno de rabia —¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar tanta mierda por una maldita vez? ¡Para tu maldita información Milk ahora es mi mujer y en ningún momento la obligue a nada, si ella está conmigo es porque así lo quiere!— yo lo mire sorprendida, nunca me iba a imaginar que Kakarotto pudiera enojarse de esa forma, mi amiga por su lado se notaba tan sorprendida como yo

—Era de esperarse, ya sabía yo que esa cara de mosquita muerta era solo una fachada, solo necesito estar a solas contigo unos cuantos minutos para sacar a relucir lo pu…— Raditz no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kakarotto le cerró la boca de un golpe

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Raditz le respondió el golpe, pero su hermano lo detuvo con facilidad y continuo golpeándolo sin parar, Milk y yo nos alejamos como pudimos pues ambos estaba a punto de destruir el lugar, Vegeta se levanto en menos de un segundo y se interpuso entre ambos, aunque en realidad solo estaba deteniendo a Kakarotto pues Raditz estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando.

—¡Basta Kakarotto, es suficiente!— ordeno Vegeta, de inmediato el menor tomo un par de respiraciones y se calmo, pero su expresión seria no cambio en ningún momento, su hermano por otro lado estaba todavía tirado en el piso escupiendo sangre —Y tu Raditz, déjame decirte que en tu maldita ausencia las cosas cambiaron un poco, pero eso te lo aclararemos después, ahora lo que más me importa es que me informes el resultado de la misión, dime que…— la expresión de Vegeta cambio a sorprendida en un instante, cerro la boca de golpe y frunció el ceño, Kakarotto parecía compartir su pensamiento porque ambos retrocedieron un poco y Vegeta tomo a un desorientado Raditz del suelo y lo hizo levantar

Un segundo después la puerta principal se abrió y apareció el mismísimo Freezer acompañado de Zarbon y Dodoria, los tres Saiyajin se arrodillaron de inmediato ante su presencia, Milk y yo nos quedamos paralizadas a un costado, aunque pude reaccionar a tiempo y patee la computadora bajo un sillón.

—¡Vaya, creo que llegamos en un mal momento!— dijo Freezer divertido al ver la tensión que había en la habitación y el rostro golpeado de Raditz —Vegeta, serias tan amable de explicarme ¿Qué está pasando?— dijo con falso tono amable

—Gran Freezer es solo una pelea de hermanos— Freezer abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego sonrió

—¿Una pelea?— dijo mirando alrededor, fijo su atención en Raditz y en su hermano, su sonrisa se acentuó cada vez mas —Dime Kakarotto, ya que puedo ver que no tienes ni un solo rasguño y tu hermano por el contrario esta hecho polvo, ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?— la cara del menor aun continuaba seria

—_Gran_ Freezer— casi escupió —la culpa es toda mía, mi hermano estuvo en la misión que usted nos encomendó y no se entero de algunos cambios, así que me disguste por una tontería— Freezer de inmediato nos miro a Milk y a mi

—¿Tendrán algo que ver las dos chiquillas que les envié hace un par de días?— pregunto divertido

—Si señor— respondió simplemente

—Creo haber escuchado que tu y Vegeta fueron los afortunados, imagino entonces que Raditz intento violar tu propiedad— estaba hablando de Milk, Kakarotto de nuevo asintió —no imagine que causaría tanto problema enviándolas aquí, espero reciban mis disculpas— disimulo sorpresa

—No es su culpa gran Freezer, yo fui el del error, pero le prometo que no pasara de nuevo, ahora estoy informado así que no se repetirá— hablo Raditz rápidamente

—Bien, me _alegra _saberlo— dijo sonriendo con malicia

—Disculpe gran Freezer puedo preguntar el motivo de su presencia— hablo Vegeta en tono seco

—Me informaron de la llegada de Raditz y estaba ansioso por saber que maravillas había hecho con la misión que les encomendé— dijo divertido

—Aun no me ha informado nada, no tuvo tiempo de hablar— dijo Vegeta con los dientes apretados, se notaba que estaba molesto porque Freezer los encontrara justo en esta condición. Freezer sonrió

—Entonces habla Raditz—

—Señor Freezer, le tengo excelentes noticias— dijo el peli largo ahora sonriendo —la misión fue todo un éxito, el planeta lo vendí a un muy alto precio— Freezer frunció el ceño

—¿A quién se lo vendiste?— pregunto sorprendido

—Hay una raza en la galaxia oeste, que buscaban desesperados un planeta que estuviera casi muerto para hacer experimentos, según me informaron crearon una forma de volver el planeta a la vida y querían probarlo a toda costa, así que como estaban tan ansiosos no tuvieron problema en pagarme la cantidad que pedía, quedaron sumamente a gusto con el negocio y me pidieron que si encontraba algún otro planeta en las mismas condiciones no dudara en buscarlos de nuevo— Freezer estaba cada vez más molesto —el dinero ya fue transferido gran Freezer—

—Bien, felicitaciones, por el momento no habrá más misiones para ustedes— dijo frunciendo el ceño y sin mediar más palabra salió seguido de sus guardias, la sala quedo en silencio por unos minutos

—Te salvaste de que te matara a golpes solo por la cara que tenia Freezer al final— le dijo Vegeta a Raditz—pero más te vale que ni tú, ni Nappa hagan de nuevo una escenita como la de hace un rato, porque se van a arrepentir—

—Te prometo que no pasara de nuevo Vegeta y asumo entonces que la otra mujer es propiedad tuya—

—Imaginas bien, así que no te quiero ver ni dos milímetros cerca de ella— el peli largo asintió mientras sudaba nervioso —Kakarotto, tú y tu hermano se encargaran de arreglar este desorden, y además le explicaras los nuevos planes— el más joven asintió, Vegeta se fue a su habitación con expresión disgustada


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con él las semanas, hacia ya más de un mes que habíamos llegado al planeta, había estado trabajando casi todo el tiempo en la ciudad abandonada y la nave espacial estaba casi lista, además el chip había funcionado de maravilla y todos los avances que hacia Freezer eran de nuestro conocimiento, aunque desgraciadamente o tal vez afortunadamente aun no habían encontrado nada. Nappa y Raditz no habían intentado nada con Milk o conmigo, ni siquiera se nos acercaban más de lo necesario, ambos aparentemente habían aceptado la situación, pero visitaban el sector R con más frecuencia que nunca. Milk por su parte estaba rebosante de felicidad, hacia un par de días que le había confesado a Kakarotto sus sentimientos y el Saiyajin le había dado la excelente noticia de que le correspondía, ambos pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, y eran pocas las veces en las que se separaban, se notaba demasiado que se querían.

Fasha continuaba comiendo con nosotras todos los días, Milk y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta que era una buena persona, solo que al igual que las demás había caído en el lugar equivocado, así que siempre que podíamos la buscábamos para pasar con ella el tiempo libre. Zangya había aparecido solo un par de veces y aunque los encuentros entre nosotras al principio eran cada vez más insoportables, al final había terminado por ignorarla así que ella no intento discutir conmigo nunca más, las siguientes veces que nos encontramos deliberadamente nos ignorábamos.

Por mi parte estaba metida en un dilema, pues había descubierto que Vegeta me gustaba, me había costado reconocerlo pero era verdad, desgraciadamente no lo podía evitar, y cada vez que estaba cerca me ponía sumamente nerviosa, las pocas veces que dormíamos juntos las pasaba en vela pues no podía conciliar el sueño al saber que estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia, me daba miedo dormirme e inconscientemente acercarme a él y abrazarlo como si la vida dependiera de ello, mas aun cuando estaba consciente de lo cortante y frio que él era.

Lo que más me molestaba era ver que a él parecía darle igual mi presencia, aunque a veces parecía a gusto con las conversaciones que intentaba mantener con él, otras veces me respondía como si hablar conmigo o con una pared fuera lo mismo, y no entendía bien el porqué de su actitud. Y me daba muchísima envidia la suerte que había tenido Milk con Kakarotto, pues estaba absolutamente segura de que si yo le decía algo a Vegeta de lo que pensaba, él se reiría en mi cara.

Justo ahora estábamos volviendo a la base, Vegeta había estado revisando la nave y estaba muy contento con los avances, el diseño le había gustado mucho, pero estaba disgustado por los pocos avances que había tenido Freezer en la búsqueda de la tecnología, incluso había llegado a plantear la probabilidad de que hubieran descubierto el chip y estuvieran enviando información falsa, después de que yo le asegurara infinidades de veces que era imposible, se calmo.

Me moví un poco entre sus brazos para estar más cómoda, solo cuando me llevaba y me traía de la base a la bodega es que podía estar tan cerca a Vegeta, y aprovechaba al máximo esos momentos pues se sentía increíble estar así con él. Desde la última vez que había suspirado sin querer en su cuello había evitado pegar mi rostro de nuevo para no incomodarlo, pero el día de hoy me arriesgaría un poco, así que recosté mi frente en la base de su cuello y lo abrace un poco mas fuerte pretendiendo simular que buscaba comodidad. Él no puso objeciones y por el contrario me abrazo por la cintura con más fuerza intentando ayudarme, feliz de ver que no se quejaba cerré los ojos y respire su encantador aroma.

Cuando llegamos a la base era un poco más de las dos de la tarde, Milk y yo habíamos planeado salir a pasear el día de hoy, así que le había pedido a Vegeta que me fuera a buscar antes, y aunque él había puesto objeciones yo le había asegurado que medio día no retrasaría nada el avance de la nave, después de discutir por un rato al final había aceptado. El ala de los Saiyajin parecía desierta, no me extrañaría que Nappa y Raditz estuvieran en el sector R, últimamente no se les veía mucho por aquí y creo pensar que era solo pura y real envidia lo que los motivaba a ellos también _tener_ una mujer para _fornicar._ Por mi parte estaba feliz, mientras menos los viera más tranquila estaría.

—¡Vegeta, Bulma!— saludo un muy alegre Kakarotto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla —que rápido volvieron—

—¿Una lástima para ti no?— dijo Vegeta con un tono divertido, yo no entendí de que hablaba y al parecer Kakarotto tampoco pues no respondió

—Bulma, Milk me dijo que te pidiera disculpas por no acompañarte al paseo de hoy, pero ha estado cocinando un enorme pastel para mí y aun no ha podido terminarlo— yo me sentí un poco desilusionada, tenía muchas ganas de salir a caminar un poco, pero en cierto modo entendía que mi amiga quisiera pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo

—Está bien, no hay problema, pero más te vale que me guarden algo— él sonrió

—¿Porque no le dices la verdad Kakarotto?— dijo Vegeta sonriendo

—¿Qué verdad?— pregunte confundida

—Que tu amiguita no va a ir contigo a ningún lado porque ha estado tan _ocupada_ las últimas horas que lo más lógico es que este durmiendo profundamente de lo cansada que debe sentirse—

—No sé de que hablas Vegeta— dijo el menor algo sonrojado

—¡No intentes hacerte el estúpido conmigo! Aunque te diste un baño aun hueles a sexo Kakarotto— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo? ¿Me estas tomando por estúpido? Llevan días fornicando como conejos, ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?— gruño Vegeta

—Vegeta, yo… estaba buscando el momento ideal para hablar contigo— dijo el más joven bajando la cabeza avergonzado, mi cara debía ser todo un poema, ¿Milk y Kakarotto habían estado juntos y ella no me había contado nada? Definitivamente mi amiga me debía muchas explicaciones —no quería que pensaras de manera equivocada, te juro por la memoria de la Reina que no la obligue, nunca lo haría, ella y yo… bueno pues… solo sucedió— dijo cada vez mas rojo. De repente Vegeta se empezó a reír a carcajadas

—¡Eres un cabeza hueca Kakarotto!— el menor lo miraba sin comprender —no tienes que jurarme nada, sé que no eres como la rata de tu hermano, además no hay que ser estúpido para darse cuenta que esa mujer insoportable estaría contigo por voluntad propia, pero me molestó que quisieras ocultarlo, yo te hacía más valiente que tu hermano— dijo empezando a caminar por el pasillo —solo te advierto, no quiero que esto interfiera con tu entrenamiento, ni mucho menos con nuestros planes, el más ligero error de tu parte y te olvidas de la cacatúa— Kakarotto solo se quedo mirando su espalda desaparecer, luego suspiro

—No te molestes con Milk porque no te lo conto— dijo el más joven de repente, yo lo mire con curiosidad —pues yo fui quien le pidió que guardara silencio—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque no quería que por error se te escapara frente a Vegeta y el terminara pensando equivocadamente, pero al parecer estaba enterado de todo, he estado todo este tiempo devanándome los sesos buscando la forma adecuada para decírselo ¡y resulta que ya lo sabía! Y lo peor de todo es que lo tomo bien… yo pensé que buscaría todas las razones existentes para oponerse— dijo sorprendido

—¿Tanto te importa lo que piense Vegeta?—

—Aunque no lo parezca, y aunque seamos tan diferentes, Vegeta es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, Raditz es un total desconocido para mi si lo comparo con Vegeta, y aunque se porte frio y siempre ponga el orgullo por delante de todo, yo se que en el fondo yo también soy algo similar para él, ambos sabemos demasiadas cosas del otro, hemos compartido mucho los últimos años y nada tiene que ver que él sea el príncipe de mi raza, es su opinión como amigo lo que más me importa, ya te lo había dicho antes Bulma, él no es tan malo como aparenta, simplemente ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, por tantas humillaciones, que su única forma de protegerse fue creando esa apariencia de desalmado, aunque tal vez eso este por terminar— yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte confundida

—A que hace algunas semanas que apareció su oportunidad— dijo sonriendo —y si Vegeta no se porta como un imbécil, tal vez en verdad todo resulte como yo espero—

—No te entiendo absolutamente nada— él me miro y rio

—No importa Bulma, con el tiempo lo entenderás todo— yo fruncí el ceño —por el momento perdóname porque Milk no te acompañe, es verdad cuando dije que esta horneando un gran pastel, te prometo que como disculpa te guardare un gran pedazo— yo sonreí

—Ya no importa, no hay nada que perdonar, disfruta de tu pastel y dile a Milk que después tiene que hablar muy seriamente conmigo— él me agradeció y se marcho, yo solté un suspiro, no desperdiciaría el día, así que no me quedaba de otra más que dar un paseo sola, podría buscar a Fasha, pero prefería pensar tranquila por un rato

El día estaba bastante bonito, era una lástima que tuviera que salir yo sola, pero aunque Milk no viniera conmigo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de despejarme un poco, pues los últimos días había estado dándole casi todo mi tiempo al proyecto de la nave espacial y necesitaba urgentemente un descanso.

Me sorprendía muchísimo que Milk hubiera aceptado estar con Kakarotto de esa forma, mas cuando se había mostrado tan conservadora respecto al sexo la primera vez la conocí, al parecer había podido mas el amor que sus ideas respecto al tema, me alegraba mucho por los dos, al menos era esperanzador saber que en medio toda la mierda que habitaba en este planeta, algo bueno había resultado de nuestra captura.

Aunque lo que más me daba vueltas en la cabeza eran las palabras de Kakarotto, ¿Qué había querido decir sobre Vegeta? Sinceramente no entendía nada, y aunque buscara alguna explicación no daba con ninguna, después de todo yo llevaba poco tiempo con ellos, no conocía a Vegeta tanto como Kakarotto.

—¡Mira nada mas lo que me vengo a encontrar!— escuche que exclamo una voz ronca a mi lado, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y el instinto me decía que tenía que correr, pero las piernas no me respondían —si eres nada más y nada menos que el juguete de Vegeta— antes de si quiera poder reaccionar vi parado frente a mí a Kuwi, el hombre purpura que había molestado a Vegeta la otra vez en el pasillo

—¿Qué… que quieres?— tartamudee, el muy maldito sonrió

—Veo que me reconoces— al instante mire alrededor buscando algún lugar para escapar pero no había nada, había estado tan concentrada pensando que no me había dado cuenta lo lejos que había llegado, y aunque corriera no serviría de nada, en dos segundos Kuwi me alcanzaría y me mataría —lo entiendes, no tienes escapatoria— dijo ampliando su sonrisa

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?— pregunte en un susurro, su mirada adquirió un brillo especial

—La pregunta correcta es, _¿Qué no te voy a hacer?_ Pues pienso hacerte de todo— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y la bilis se me subió a la garganta al imaginar las asquerosidades que me haría —no tengas miedo— dijo en un tono considerado como si hablara con un niño —se que te va a gustar, si has aguantado con Vegeta todo este tiempo, entonces conmigo se que vas a rogar por mas— su asquerosa mano me toco el rostro, al instante sentí el olor del que se había burlado Vegeta, era completamente repulsivo —imagino que el principito debe ser toda una bestia en la cama, un bruto total— si este hombre supiera que Vegeta no me había tocado ni un cabello se reiría en mis narices y quien sabe que peores y sádicas ideas se le formarían. En ese instante sentí que me empujaba bruscamente contra el piso, el golpe no fue tan fuerte gracias al pasto pero aun así me dejo la espalda adolorida —bien, pues yo soy mucho_ peor_ que él— dijo riendo y poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre mis pechos y lamiendo mi cuello, esta vez no me controle y solté un grito a la vez que forcejeaba, pero en dos segundos me inmovilizo —Pronto esos gritos serán de placer, aunque ahora que lo pienso los gritos de dolor me excitan mucho mas, estoy dudando seriamente en cuál de los dos ocasionarte— en ese instante recordé lo que le habían hecho a las chicas que habían viajado conmigo, así que guardé silencio, no iba a darle el gusto a este imbécil de escucharme rogar por mi vida, sin importar lo que me hiciera no iba a pronunciar ni una silaba —es una lástima que Vegeta no pueda escucharte, eso sí sería más placentero, ver al principito escucharte gritar gracias a mi, ¡ah la sola idea me estimula!— dijo apretando su entre pierna contra la mía, el pánico me invadió y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor

Pero contrario a lo que pensé, al instante me sentí liberada de su agarre, sorprendida y desorientada abrí los ojos y vi a Vegeta parado a mi lado y a Kuwi a unos cuantos metros sobándose el rostro y escupiendo sangre purpura. La aparición del Saiyajin me llenaba de inmensa alegría.

—Me emociona aumentar tu placer al decirte que la he escuchado perfectamente Kuwi— dijo Vegeta, su rostro era tan serio y frio que hasta a mi me aterrorizaba —y además asegurarte de que será la última mujer que escuches en tu miserable vida— Kuwi sonrió y se levanto limpiándose la sangre

—Vegeta, eres realmente oportuno, este es el momento perfecto para que ajustemos cuentas, he estado esperando esto por años— dijo estirando una mano hacia el Saiyajin y formando una esfera de energía —pienso hacerte pedazos, pero antes de darte el golpe final la violare ante tus ojos y serás tú el ultimo en escucharla—

—Quiero verte intentándolo— dijo Vegeta sonriendo, Kuwi aumento el tamaño de la esfera, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera lanzarla, el Saiyajin había llegado hasta su lado y lo había golpeado de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones

—¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?— se quejo el hombre purpura mientras difícilmente se ponía de pie —no te vi acercarte, ¡eres un maldito bastardo!— Vegeta sonrió otra vez

—Eso es porque crees que aun tenemos el mismo nivel de pelea— Kuwi frunció el ceño

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?—

—Desde hace mucho que logre superarte imbécil, pero para mí conveniencia le he hecho creer a todos que continuo con el mismo nivel de antes— Kuwi abrió los ojos sorprendido

—¿Cómo has podido mentirle a todos? La última vez que te vi el rastreador me marco el mismo nivel de energía que el mío— Vegeta no respondió simplemente se lanzo de nuevo contra Kuwi para golpearlo, después de infinidades de golpes que no pude ver, se detuvo sosteniéndolo en el aire por el cuello

—En la última misión aprendí una técnica nueva, por eso no has podido darte cuenta de nada— esta vez Vegeta lo dejo caer y antes de que tocara el piso le clavo la rodilla en el estomago —permíteme dejarte algo bien claro hijo de puta, esa mujer que asquerosamente te atreviste a tocar es solamente _mía _y no permitiré que alguien que no sea yo le ponga un dedo encima y continúe respirando, así que no me dejas otro remedio que eliminarte— y le planto un golpe en la nuca

—Ve… Vegeta… por favor…— el Saiyajin no lo escucho de una patada lo mando a volar por los aires

—¡Muere!— exclamo mientras extendía su mano hacia Kuwi y de su palma salía un gigantesco rayo que lo hizo polvo. Después se quedo parado en silencio por unos minutos, apretó los puños, se acerco hasta mí que aun me encontraba en el piso y se arrodillo a mi lado —estás bien— pregunto serio, yo lo mire directamente a los ojos y sin articular una sola palabra me lance a sus brazos y me largue a llorar

Vegeta se tenso al comienzo, pero después de un rato se relajo y me dejo llorar tranquilamente, cuando me calme un poco me tomo en brazos y comenzó a volar, yo solo cerré los ojos y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, a su lado me sentía segura, en sus brazos me sentía protegida, no quería que me dejara sola nunca más, cuando él estaba lejos me sentía triste y vacía. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta de la verdad, Vegeta no solo me gustaba, yo estaba _enamorada _de él, ahora estaba más claro que nunca, yo amaba al príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Cuando llegamos al ala de los Saiyajin agradecí que no hubiera nadie alrededor, en la habitación Vegeta iba a dejarme sobre la cama, pero me agarre con más fuerza a su cuerpo impidiéndoselo.

—¡Espera!— él se detuvo y me miro sin comprender —quiero darme un baño… después de cómo… me toco y me beso ese desgraciado me siento asquerosa— Vegeta simplemente me dejo sobre el piso, yo me encamine hasta la puerta del baño, pero antes de entrar regrese corriendo a su lado y de nuevo lo abrace —gracias por salvarme Vegeta, te debo mi vida— y después de plantarle un beso en la mejilla di la vuelta y corrí de regreso al baño

En la ducha el corazón me latía acelerado, y nada tenía que ver el susto de muerte que me había hecho pasar el desgraciado de Kuwi, si no el atrevido beso que le había dado a Vegeta, que aunque había sido bastante simple y casto, era más de lo que me hubiera imaginado que me atrevería con él, y ni siquiera había tenido el valor suficiente para quedarme y ver su reacción, si no que había salido huyendo como una estúpida antes de escuchar sus quejas. Lo mejor era terminar de una vez el baño y salir a enfrentarlo, si me hacia algún reclamo me disculparía por mi atrevimiento y le aseguraría que no pasaría otra vez.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor al no encontrar a Vegeta en la habitación si no a Milk, mi amiga en cuanto me vio se lanzo a abrazarme.

—¡Bulma, ¿Estás bien?— yo simplemente asentí —¿No te hizo nada ese desgraciado?—

—Afortunadamente Vegeta llego a tiempo, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?— pregunte sorprendida, Vegeta no se veía por ningún lado, imagino que él les había contado

—Goku me dijo que sintió el Ki de Vegeta aumentarse y que al parecer estaba peleando con un tal Kuki, no recuerdo el nombre—

—Kuwi— aclare casi escupiendo el nombre

—No le dio mucha importancia al asunto porque según dijo, ambos llevan peleando desde hace años y para Vegeta ahora no sería adversario de importancia, pero cuando volvieron Goku le pregunto sobre lo sucedido y Vegeta nos conto que el maldito quiso abusar de ti, me alegro mucho de que ahora este muerto— dijo frunciendo el ceño, yo me sorprendí por sus palabras, pero tenía que reconocer que me sentía igual de aliviada —¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Ahora estoy bien Milk, pero me asuste muchísimo, pensé lo peor— dije soltando un suspiro de alivio

—Menos mal que Vegeta decidió ir a buscarte— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿A buscarme?—

—Sí, Goku dijo que rato después de que te fuiste, él se fue en tu misma dirección—

—¿No sabes por qué razón?— ella negó

—Cuando le pregunte a Goku, no respondió nada— yo fruncí el ceño, Kakarotto estaba muy misterioso, además se me hacia raro que Vegeta me hubiera ido a buscar, aunque tal vez quería que volviera a terminar la nave, después de todo el paseo con Milk no había podido ser. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, estaba pensando demasiado, lo mejor sería no buscar más explicaciones, debía ser alguna razón sin importancia

—Ya no importa Milk, mejor dime ¿Me guardaste pastel?— ella sonrió

—Por supuesto que sí, pude lograr que Goku te dejara un gran pedazo—

—Pues entonces vamos a buscarlo, y de paso vas a darme un par de explicaciones— mi amiga se sonrojo

—Te prometo que te contare todo, pero vamos a otro lado, no quiero que Vegeta nos escuche— yo asentí

Después de cambiarme, Milk y yo salimos hacia la pequeña cocina del lugar, y mientras probaba el pastel ella me contaba como había sucedido todo con Kakarotto y del porque lo habían estado ocultando. Luego de un rato de escuchar los detalles de mi amiga volví a la habitación de Vegeta y me sentí algo desilusionada al encontrarla vacía, me acosté y espere despierta por un rato a que volviera, pero después de la una de la mañana comprendí que él no volvería, al menos no por esa noche, así que sintiendo un inmenso vacío en la habitación y en el corazón me dormí.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Al día siguiente cuando desperté Vegeta ya se encontraba en la habitación y estaba actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si la tarde anterior no hubiera matado a un hombre que había intentado violarme y acabar con él, como si no recordara la manera desconsolada en la que había llorado en sus brazos, y como si el casto beso que le había dado hubiera sido insignificante. La rabia me inundo y sintiéndome completamente fastidiada comencé el día con el peor de los humores, y me molestaba aun más el saber que yo estaba dándole tanta importancia a Vegeta, cuando él estaba actuando tan normal y tranquilo como siempre.

Estaba tan molesta que después del almuerzo no quise volver a la ciudad abandonada y terminar la nave, y como Milk de nuevo había desaparecido con Kakarotto, fui en busca de Fasha y ambas dimos un paseo por los alrededores.

—Parece ser que uno de los soldados de clase alta de Freezer fue asesinado— comento después de un rato, yo me tense al instante, como Vegeta no se había dignado a hablar conmigo del tema no sabía si debía decir la verdad o hacerme la desentendida. Optaría por lo segundo

—¿Quién fue?— pregunte haciéndome la inocente

—Kuwi, probablemente no lo conozcas—

—No, no lo conozco— mentí

—Es algo extraño porque desapareció sin dejar rastro, no pudo haber salido del planeta porque no falta ninguna nave, y no se informo sobre ningún despegue no permitido, así que lo más seguro es que lo mataron— luego sonrió —me alegro mucho— yo fruncí el ceño extrañada

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque era un maldito hijo de puta, casi todas las mujeres que le enviaban o que él visitaba en el sector R terminaban gravemente heridas o incluso muertas, varias veces tuve que ir a la cámara de recuperación por su culpa— yo la mire sorprendida —así que espero que lo hayan torturado antes de matarlo y que ahora se esté pudriendo en el maldito infierno— sinceramente yo también esperaba lo segundo

—Deja de pensar en ello, si merecía morir entonces no vale la pena que lo recuerdes después de muerto—

—Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿Te informaron del examen periódico de mañana?—

—¿Qué examen?—

—Cada año Malaka ordena que se realice un examen general para el personal femenino de la base, con eso se asegura de que estemos sanas y no haya ningún tipo de contagio, cada raza tiene diferentes enfermedades y seria un caos que nos transmitiéramos cualquier virus que luego no se pueda eliminar, así que periódicamente nos revisan, el de este año se realizara mañana— yo me puse pálida —¿Qué pasa Bulma le tienes miedo a los exámenes médicos?— yo asentí pues no pretendía contarle a Fasha mi verdadero temor —no te preocupes, no te causaran ningún dolor, aunque creo que ya te debieron haber hecho el mismo examen cuando ingresaste a la base, como sabrás no es nada peligroso— yo asentí

Fasha cambio el tema y empezó a hablar de cosas sin importancias, yo intentaba prestarle atención a sus palabras pero no podía, mi mente vagaba en el maldito examen de mañana, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Vegeta, pero en estos momentos estaría entrenando, así que tendría que esperar hasta la noche, mientras tanto asentía y sonreía a Fasha para que no notara que tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Cuando por fin volvimos a la base corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el ala de los Saiyajin, al parecer Vegeta ya había vuelto de su entrenamiento y estaba tomando una ducha, no tuve la paciencia suficiente de esperar a que terminara de ducharse, así que empecé a aporrear la puerta del baño con desespero.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa mujer?— gruño Vegeta cuando salió con un simple short y con el cuerpo aun lleno de gotas de agua

—Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo— él frunció el ceño

—¿Sucedió algo con la investigación de Freezer?— yo simplemente negué

—La investigación sigue igual—

—¿Entonces qué demonios es? ¡Habla de una vez!— me apuro, yo tome un respiro para poder hablar más tranquila

—Mañana nos van a realizar un examen general, Fasha me conto que cada año realizan uno a todo el personal femenino y el de este año será mañana— Vegeta frunció el ceño

—¿Qué tipo de examen?— pregunto perspicaz

—Según me dijo ella, es el mismo que nos realizaron al ingresar a la base, semanas atrás comprobaron con ese examen que Milk y yo éramos vírgenes— la cara de Vegeta se torno más seria al comprender de que hablaba

—¡Maldita sea!— exclamo disgustado

—Si nos lo hacen de nuevo comprobaran que Milk ya no es virgen, pero también sabrán que yo continúo siéndolo y que hemos estado mintiéndoles todo este tiempo— dije por fin lo que me tenía tan preocupada, Vegeta soltó un gruñido

—¡Maldita sabandija de Malaka, sin proponérselo siempre se está interponiendo en mis planes, Kakarotto tuvo que haberlo matado cuando se lo ordene!—

—Si hubiera muerto no hubiera servido de nada, otro se habría encargado del examen—

—¡Si ese insecto se entera lo primero que hará será contárselo a Freezer! la maldita lagartija nos matara por haberle mentido en las narices, además de que Raditz y Nappa tomaran represalias por las amenazas que les hice. Aunque esos dos imbéciles no me preocupan, no podrían hacerme nada aunque quisieran, pero sí me preocupa que puedan traicionarme por salvarse el culo—

—¿Habrá alguna forma de no asistir al examen?— pregunte intentando buscar alguna solución

—No sirve de nada, si no es mañana te lo harán pasado mañana, o la próxima semana o el próximo mes, no hay escapatoria, Malaka lleva un control muy exacto del personal, sabrán que faltaste y eso sería más sospechoso—

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— pregunte desconcertada

—Si no encontramos una solución inmediata todos nuestros planes se vendrán abajo—

Ambos nos quedamos por unos minutos en silencio, Vegeta fruncía el ceño cada vez más serio y mas enojado, clavo la mirada en el piso y apretó los puños con fuerza, casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando por una solución. Luego levanto el rostro y me miro serio, en ese momento lo comprendí, solo teníamos una opción, y aunque hubiera deseado que no fuera de esa manera, no podía evitarlo, así que soltando un respiro me deje caer sentada sobre la cama.

—Solo hay una opción para librarnos de esta— Vegeta me miro serio —y tu sabes tan bien como yo cual es—

—No— dijo simplemente, yo me levante de golpe

—¡Es la única forma!— exclame molesta

—¡Dije que no, mujer!—

—¿Te das cuenta que no tenemos opción? Si no aceptas para mañana en la noche probablemente no estaremos vivos—

—¡No pienso forzarte!— exclamo de nuevo

—¡Pero no me estarías forzando! Después de todo yo te lo estoy proponiendo— respondí sintiéndome algo sonrojada —si mañana me hacen el examen y se dan cuenta de que les mentimos, lo más seguro es que Freezer como castigo me entregue a alguno de sus soldados antes de matarme, prefiero mil veces estar contigo que con algún asqueroso desgraciado como Kuwi, o incluso Nappa o Raditz— Vegeta frunció el ceño

—Si se atrevieran los eliminaría—

—¿Te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que Freezer también podría matarte? Estoy a punto de terminar la nave, todo marcha como lo planeaste, ¿Piensas desperdiciar todos nuestros avances?— el guardo silencio por un rato —piénsalo, no tenemos opción—

—¡Aghh! ¡Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza!— grito después de unos minutos, yo fruncí el ceño

—Por si lo olvidas, yo no escogí estar aquí—

—¡Y esa es la maldita razón por la que no quiero aceptar!— exclamo, yo me acerque a él con intenciones de tocarlo, pero me arrepentí antes de siquiera levantar la mano

—Si lo que te preocupa es romper la promesa que hiciste con Kakarotto, ya te dije que no me estarías obligando— intente demostrarle mi punto de vista —yo confió en ti Vegeta— dije esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, él me miro fijamente como hacia siempre, aunque esta vez no me puse nerviosa —si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y Freezer me hubiera enviado a otro soldado, estoy segura de que a estas alturas no estaría viva, otro ya me hubiera matado hace tiempo, pero tú en cambio decidiste protegerme, incluso me das una oportunidad para pronto poder ser libre, si fuera de otra forma no me importaría lo que pudiera hacer Freezer, pues cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar sufriendo abusos, pero tú y yo tenemos un trato, por eso no pienso desperdiciar mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí— Vegeta volvió a guardar silencio, después de un rato soltó un gruñido

—¡Rayos! Sé que no queda otra maldita opción, pero más te vale mujer que el día de mañana no me estés recriminando absolutamente nada, fue tu endemoniada idea, yo no te lo pedí— yo solo asentí

—Ya lo sé, no voy a recriminarte nada Vegeta, pero… bueno, solo te pido que… que seas cuidadoso— dije completamente sonrojada y empezándome a sentir nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder

—Pides demasiado— dijo tomando sorpresivamente mi muñeca y acercando su rostro al mío —¿O acaso olvidas quién soy?— intento intimidarme

—Porque sé quién eres es que confió en ti Vegeta— él me miro serio un rato

—Esa maldita confianza será mi ruina— y sin darme oportunidad a nada más me beso


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez**

-.-

Sus manos me rodearon la cintura y me acercaron con firmeza a su cuerpo mientras sus labios estaban devorando literalmente los míos, yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y trate de corresponder con la misma intensidad. Vegeta besaba condenadamente bien, a pesar de su apariencia fría y dura, sus labios eran suaves y su lengua caliente y experta, nunca había recibido un beso tan intenso y tan exquisito. Cuando una de sus manos subió por mi espalda y se enredo en mis cabellos solté un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, la piel se me erizo y las piernas me flaquearon, me agarre a él con más fuerza para evitar caer, Vegeta pareció notarlo porque despego sus labios de los míos y sosteniéndome de la cintura me miro directamente a los ojos.

—Esta es tu única oportunidad para arrepentirte— dijo con voz ronca —una vez que estemos en la cama y te tenga debajo de mí no podrás hacerlo— sus palabras más que incitarme a irme me animaban a quedarme, así que sin poder articular palabra como única respuesta simplemente lo bese

Y fue suficiente para que Vegeta entendiera que no pensaba ir a ningún lado, así que empezó a acariciarme y a desnudarme lentamente sin romper en ningún momento el beso. Dejándome llevar por el momento también lo acaricie, deslice mis manos por sus musculoso pecho y por sus brazos, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba comprobar cómo sería tocarlo, así que hoy me daría el gusto de hacerlo, él gruño levemente sobre mis labios, así que me anime a continuar. Sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo me excitaba, me tocaba con tanta delicadeza y a la misma vez con tanta pasión que estaba empezando a perder el juicio, solo fui consciente de mi total desnudez cuando Vegeta me tomo del trasero y me cargo hasta la cama, un fuerte gemido de sorpresa salió de mis labios cuando sentí su excitación presionar contra mi intimidad y sus labios recorrer mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

Una vez en la cama Vegeta continuo recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios mientras acariciaba mis pechos, excitada empecé a jadear cuando sentí sus besos húmedos en ellos, y sus manos comenzando a bajar más hacia el sur, invadiendo totalmente mi intimidad. Él sonrió contra mi piel al escuchar el gemido que solté ante las caricias de sus dedos, y aumento el ritmo al ver que me agarraba con fuerza de las sabanas y respiraba con dificultad. Al parecer quería continuar con la tortura porque sus labios dejaron de prestarle atención a mis pechos y siguieron un camino de besos hasta donde su mano había estado causando estrago hace unos minutos.

—Espera Vegeta… ¿Qué piensas hacer?— logre articular entre jadeos y sintiendo mi cara arder de la vergüenza

—Nada que no disfrutes— dijo con voz ronca

—Pero no creo que sea necesa…—

—Si quieres que tu primera vez sea placentera entonces guarda silencio— ordeno, yo hice lo que me pedía e inevitablemente sonreír al ver que hasta en la cama quería dar siempre las ordenes, pero la sonrisa se borro de mi rostro cuando tuve que gemir de placer, pues Vegeta había clavado sus labios en mi entrepierna y estaba dándome caricias que nunca había podido imaginar que sentiría

Esta vez solté las sabanas y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos, estaba sintiendo tanto placer que pensé que moriría, sentí un gozo tan intenso que después de que se me nublara la razón, cerré los ojos y gemí con fuerza cuando sentí por primera vez un orgasmo, uno que había sido indescriptible.

Aun respiraba agitadamente cuando Vegeta subió hasta mi boca y me beso con intensidad, sentir mi sabor en sus labios hacia el momento muy erótico y completamente excitante, cuando el beso termino nos quedamos mirando fijamente por un rato, los ojos de Vegeta solo mostraban pasión y mucho deseo, y me preguntaba si él podría ver lo mismo en los míos. Él de nuevo me empezó a besar el cuello mientras me acariciaba lentamente, después de un rato de atenciones por su parte, Vegeta tomo una de mis manos y la guio por su abdomen hasta su intimidad animándome a tocarlo, aunque me sentía avergonzada por la acción, la curiosidad fue mayor y luego de dejarme guiar por un rato, al final continúe acariciándolo sin su ayuda, Vegeta cerró los ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Te gusta?— me anime a preguntar, él me miro y sonrió con malicia

—Haces preguntas muy absurdas— dijo divertido, se acerco hasta mis labios y me dio un pequeño mordisco, luego retiro mi mano de su intimidad —me gusta tanto que si continuas así no aguantare mas— dijo serio, el corazón se me acelero al imaginar lo que vendría, pues lo podía ver en sus ojos

Vegeta me beso y acariciando una vez más mi intimidad guio su erección hasta mi entrepierna y empezó a entrar lentamente, yo lo abrace por la espalda y me sostuve de él con fuerza esperando a que pasara el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir. Una vez adentro él se quedo quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara, acaricio de nuevo mis pechos y beso mi cuello durante unos minutos para calmarme un poco. Sintiendo mi cuerpo acostumbrarse a él, le enrede las manos en el cabello y lo bese, Vegeta comprendió que ya estaba lista y por fin empezó a moverse.

Gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación después de un rato, nunca había podido imaginar que hacer el amor con Vegeta sería tan increíble y tan alucinante, estar entre sus brazos de esa manera era formidable. Él aumento poco a poco el ritmo dejándose guiar por mis jadeos y gemidos, animada lo acaricie y lo bese con desespero en donde podía, después de un rato de movernos juntos Vegeta gruño y tomándome del trasero aumento más el ritmo y me penetro más profundamente, no pude aguantarlo más y sintiendo que volaba arquee la espalda, le clave las uñas en la espalda mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido en su oído, mi cuerpo se convulsiono debajo de él al llegar al clímax, después de unos minutos en los que Vegeta continuo moviéndose, me beso con desespero y ahogo su gemido en mis labios mientras él también conseguía su placer.

Un rato después ambos aun respirábamos agitados, el corazón me latía fuertemente en el pecho y un montón de mariposas me revoloteaban en el estomago, definitivamente había sido increíble. Vegeta me sorprendió al tomarme de nuevo en sus brazos y cambiando de lugares me dejo sobre su cuerpo mientras me besaba de manera posesiva y desesperada, yo no puse ninguna objeción y le correspondí con la misma intensidad, sus besos eran increíbles, así que no desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad que tuviera para disfrutarlos. Después de un rato de besarnos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto de repente, yo simplemente asentí

—Creo que estoy mucho más que bien— dije sonrojándome, pero no me arrepentía de decirle lo que pensaba, haber estado con él en verdad había sido alucinante, y quería que lo supiera, él sonrió

—Creo entenderte— dijo divertido, luego su rostro se puso serio y apretó un poco mas su agarre en mi cintura —eres una bruja— yo fruncí el ceño confundida

—¿Qué?—

—Solo eso explica que haya sido tan delirante, nunca había sentido algo así con una mujer— yo simplemente reí

—No seas absurdo Vegeta, has debido de tener las mujeres que has querido, imagino que has sentido lo mismo alguna vez— dije riendo, pero sintiendo algo de celos, imaginaba que él había estado con millones de mujeres y mucho más experimentadas que yo, su experiencia conmigo debía de ser solo una mas —aunque si lo pensamos bien es entendible, después de todo estás hablando con un genio, de alguien como yo solo se puede esperar lo mejor— intente recomponer un poco mi orgullo, él no sonrió esta vez, por el contrario su rostro se puso serio

—He estado con muchas mujeres, eso es cierto, tal vez no con tantas como hubiera podido, pues rechace muchas oportunidades, pero si te digo que ha sido diferente es porque lo fue— dijo serio, yo apoye mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y levantándome un poco lo mire a los ojos

—¿Qué significa que haya sido diferente? ¿Qué ha sido mejor o que ha sido peor?— pregunte con el corazón en la mano, él se sentó de golpe abrazándome fuertemente por la cintura

—Significa que has cometido un error al dejarme estar contigo mujer— el corazón me latió acelerado, estaba hablando tan serio que me asustaba lo que podría llegar a decir

—¿Por qué?— pregunte preocupada

—Porque ahora nunca podre quitarte las manos de encima, eres _mía_, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— yo negué —que ahora ya no vas a poder irte, aunque no lo quieras, no permitiré que nadie nunca más te toque, no me importa lo que puedas llegar a decir, ya no tienes escapatoria— yo lo mire directamente a los ojos

—No estaba deseando que nadie más me tocara, y tampoco estaba pensando en irme a ninguna parte— dije cruzándole los brazos al cuello —y si me quieres tocar, entonces hazlo, yo no tengo problema en que no me quieras quitar las manos de encima, después de todo estoy deseando que no lo hagas— un segundo después Vegeta estaba de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo mientras me besaba con pasión

—Hazme otra vez el amor— le rogué al oído, él gruño

—Prepárate porque esta vez será mejor que la anterior, en esta ocasión no me voy a controlar— dijo con voz ronca y con una sonrisa malvada, antes que intimidarme lo único que logro fue excitarme, solté un gemido lleno de ansiedad y tomándolo del cabello lo bese. Vegeta cumplió su palabra, esta vez fue muchísimo mejor que la anterior, había sido terriblemente apasionado e insaciable, con sus besos y caricias me había hecho delirar de placer, nunca había podido adivinar lo intenso y complaciente que sería él en la cama

Si él estaba diciendo la verdad y no quería que yo me fuera, entonces nunca lo haría, si él me lo pedía, me quedaría toda la vida junto a él, después de todo no tenía ningún otro lugar al que regresar, y solo a su lado me sentía segura, con él me sentía viva de verdad, si él supiera que solo necesitaba pedírmelo y yo me pasaría la vida entera intentando hacerlo feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once**

-.-

Al día siguiente me desperté sintiéndome sumamente relajada, a pesar de haber estado casi toda la noche despierta y agitada, me sentía realmente bien, aunque me sonrojaba solo de recordar la manera en que había hecho el amor con Vegeta, y todas las veces que lo habíamos repetido, había sido increíble, definitivamente no me arrepentía, y si tenía oportunidad lo repetiría las veces que fuera necesario.

—¿Recordando?— escuche una voz divertida, mi sonrojo aumento más al ver a Vegeta parado a mi lado y completamente vestido, mientras que yo aun estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas

—Algo así— acepte, él sonrió con malicia

—Siento interrumpir tus dulces recuerdos, pero será mejor que te levantes de una vez mujer, según la cotorra de tu amiga el examen es en media hora—

—¡El examen! Lo había olvidado— dije levantándome de un salto y buscando algo de ropa limpia mientras trataba de luchar con la sabana para que no se me cayera, antes de ingresar al baño me gire de nuevo hacia Vegeta —y por cierto, ya viene siendo hora de que dejes de llamarme solamente _mujer_, a veces suena muy despectivo, tengo nombre si no estoy mal, ¿Recuerdas? Bul-ma— dije con pausa —de lo contrario empezare a llamarte hombre mono— Vegeta levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía divertido, yo simplemente le guiñe un ojo y me apresure a dar un baño, pero antes de tocar la puerta Vegeta tomo mi brazo y me giro hacia él, puso una mano tras mi cuello y me dio un beso apasionado, de la sorpresa solté la sabana dejándola caer al piso, Vegeta rodeo mi cintura y pego mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo totalmente vestido

—Intentare recordarlo— dijo cuando el beso termino, luego el mismo abrió la puerta del baño y me hizo pasar, cuando la puerta se cerro, aun no podía con la sorpresa, pero sonriendo como una estúpida me metí en la ducha, definitivamente Vegeta estaba lleno de sorpresas

Minutos después cuando salí él ya no estaba, por el contrario vi a una preocupada Milk que camina de un lado al otro por la habitación.

—¡Bulma! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hace un rato vinieron a avisarnos que tenemos un examen de…—

—Ya lo sé Milk, Fasha me lo conto ayer— interrumpí su balbuceo, ella me miro sorprendida

—¿Ya lo sabes? ¡¿Y estás tan tranquila? Te estás portando como Vegeta, cuando vine a avisarles hace un rato prácticamente me estaba esperando en la puerta, y no le dio la mas mínima importancia al asunto, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede suceder si se enteran que…?—

—Milk, cálmate, no va a pasar nada— la volví a interrumpir, ella seguía mirándome confusa

—¿Acaso tienen algún plan?—

—Lo tuvimos—

—¿Y cómo harán para que no se enteren que sigues siendo virgen?—

—No haremos nada de eso—

—¿Por qué no?— pregunto abriendo los ojos

—Porque ya no lo soy—

—¿Pero y si…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?— exclamo

—Baja la voz Milk, Nappa o Raditz pueden escucharte— mi amiga se sentó de golpe en el sillón

—¡Explícame ahora mismo que sucede porque no entiendo absolutamente nada Bulma!— yo suspire y me senté junto a mi amiga

—Fasha me conto ayer sobre el examen, después de hablar con ella vine a buscar a Vegeta, y luego de un rato de pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos era él y yo estuviéramos juntos, si los hombres de Freezer se enteraban de que le habíamos mentido quien sabe que represalias tomarían contra nosotros, y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de salir de aquí, me pareció que era lo adecuado— yo suspire —aunque me costó convencerlo al final acepto y bueno… ya sabes el resto— ella me abrazo

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto solo por protegernos— dijo al borde de las lagrimas —¿Por lo menos dime que te trato bien? Me puedo morir de angustia si se que fue un bruto— yo sonreí algo sonrojada al recordar

—Fue todo menos bruto— mi amiga frunció el ceño —Milk, si quieres que te diga la verdad, fue la cosa más increíble del universo— ella se sorprendió —hacer el amor con Vegeta fue alucinante— Milk me miro seria por un rato, luego abrió los ojos asombrada

—Bulma, ¿No me digas que tu… estas… enamorada de Vegeta?— yo solté un suspiro

—Completamente— mi amiga también suspiro

—Lo sospechaba— yo la mire confundida —hace días que lo miras de una manera especial, cuando te habla, el resto del planeta no existe para ti, no te fijas en nada mas, solo ves a Vegeta— yo me sonroje —solo espero que tengas la misma suerte que yo y él te corresponda, aunque Vegeta es un poco particular—

—No creo que pueda tener tu misma suerte, Kakarotto es alguien muy especial, me atrevería a decir que es más humano que Saiyajin, aunque si me comparo con el resto de mujeres de la base, creo que soy la que mas oportunidad tiene con Vegeta— dije algo esperanzada, pues aunque Vegeta hubiera dicho todas esas cosas anoche, aun no podía estar segura de que tan verdaderas eran y hasta no comprobarlo no me haría falsas ilusiones. Mi amiga simplemente sintió

Una hora más tarde los exámenes habían terminado, mi alivio era evidente al ver que todo estaba bien y Freezer no tenía motivos para hacer nada contra nosotros. Después del almuerzo Vegeta me llevaría a la bodega para terminar por fin la nave, solo tenía que retocar algunos detalles y ya estaría lista.

El viaje hasta la ciudad abandonada fue realmente diferente, no de una manera incomoda, ni nada por el estilo, si no que ahora entre Vegeta y yo había un nuevo vinculo, así que volar abrazados se sentía más natural y un poco más intimo, ya no sentía la tensión por estar tan cerca de él y que tocarlo por error llegara a molestarlo, ahora podía viajar más cómoda en sus brazos pues podía darme el gusto de abrazarlo con más libertad y además sentía que él también me tocaba con más confianza, con algo más de posesión. Aunque ambos al hablarnos actuamos igual que siempre, era obvio que algo si había cambiado entre nosotros, en cierto modo teníamos más complicidad que antes, un poco mas de confianza, además se notaba en nuestras miradas, que los dos queríamos repetir el encuentro, los dos teníamos ganas de hacer el amor otra vez.

Después de terminar con los detalles de la nave Vegeta la examino y probo todos sus funcionamientos.

—Estupendo, todo está listo para cuando llegue el momento, le ordenare a Raditz que la llene de las provisiones necesarias, cuando la investigación de Freezer de resultados, quiero estar preparado para partir de inmediato—

—También termine el comunicador, y lo conecte a los rastreadores, así todos podremos estar en contacto por si algo sucede, además de poder darte indicaciones de los movimientos de Freezer mientras viajas— él sonrió

—Eres todo un genio— dijo jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, mi orgullo aumento unos cuantos niveles

—Te lo dije, además tuviste suerte de que Freezer me enviara contigo— Vegeta levanto una ceja

—Después de lo de anoche creo que quien tuvo suerte fuiste tú— yo me sonroje —nunca había escuchado a una mujer gemir de una manera tan _excitante_ como tu— dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él —me excito solo con recordar la forma desesperada en que gritabas mi nombre anoche— dijo apoyando su erección contra mí, yo jadee

—¡Basta Vegeta me estas avergonzando!— dije completamente roja, él solo sonrió

—¿Vergüenza porque? ¿Acaso no es verdad que lo disfrutaste?— dijo en mi oído, yo solté un suspiro

—Sí pero… no tienes porque decir esas cosas—

—Solo digo la verdad— olfateo mi cuello —y también lo hice anoche cuando dije que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima— dijo levantándome del trasero, como respuesta le cruce las piernas en la cintura y los brazos en el cuello, él aprovecho mi falta de objeciones y me beso el cuello, después de escuchar mí propio gemido lo detuve

—¿También fue verdad cuando dijiste que no querías que me fuera?— pregunte por fin, él se puso serio

—¿Tendré que repetirte siempre las cosas dos veces para que puedas entenderlas?—

—Por favor Vegeta, responde, es importante para mí— él me bajo lentamente

—Hice un trato contigo y pienso cumplirlo, si llegado el momento lo que quieres es marcharte, cumpliré mi palabra y te dejare ir— dijo serio

—¿Y si yo no quiero irme?—

—¡Deja de dar tantos malditos rodeos y dime de una vez lo que quieres!— gruño, yo solté una risita nerviosa

—Yo…— lo mire a los ojos —si tú me lo permites… y si también lo deseas, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, no quiero que me dejes ir Vegeta, yo quiero estar a tu lado— él me tomo de la muñeca y me acerco más a su cuerpo

—Si eso deseas, eso tendrás, pero si luego cambias de opinión, vas a tener que joderte, — yo sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, y me sentí realmente feliz porque en verdad el me dejara quedar a su lado. Vegeta se inclino con la clara intención de besarme, pero antes de si quiera rosar nuestros labios, levanto la cabeza de golpe y gruño —¡maldito inoportuno!— exclamo

Yo mire alrededor sin comprender, pues estábamos completamente solos, pero antes de preguntarle de que hablaba, Raditz apareció por la puerta, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando se fijo en lo cerca que estábamos una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?— pregunto Vegeta molesto

—Siento interrumpirte Vegeta, pero hay algo importante que debes saber— Vegeta frunció el ceño

—¡Habla de una vez!—

—Me entere por buenas fuentes de que las fuerzas especiales _Ginyu_ fueron enviadas a una misión secreta— hablo ahora serio Raditz

—Algo debió de haber encontrado Freezer— dijo Vegeta molesto

—Pero en los archivos no hay registrado nada— dije buscando en la computadora

—Cuando Freezer usa a Ginyu es solo en misiones secretas, nunca hay archivos que registren nada— me informo Raditz —lo usa para asuntos especiales—

—Debemos hallar alguna forma de saber a donde fueron— gruño Vegeta —¿Cuál fue tu fuente confiable?— Raditz se sonrojo —¡Habla!— lo apuro Vegeta

—Bueno, Jeice siempre acostumbra visitar a Fasha casi todas las noches— yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga

—¡¿Tu maldita fuente confiable es el sector R?— exclamo

—¡Te sorprendería saber las cosas que se pueden escuchar ahí!— se defendió Raditz —el punto es que Nappa le había ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero a Fasha desde hace tiempo para que se acostaran, pero ella se había negado porque Jeice iba casi todas las noches, y obviamente le pagaba más del doble, pero hoy después del almuerzo lo busco y le dijo que podía visitarla si quería pues Jeice se había ido a una misión con las fuerzas especiales, pero la condición es que debía pagarle el tripe, después de la excelente paga que recibimos por el planeta que vendí Nappa acepto—

—¡Dile que interrogue a esa maldita zorra sobre el paradero de Ginyu, algo debió contarle! No me importa cómo pero quiero que le saque la información necesaria— Raditz asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

—¡Esperen!— lo detuve, ambos hombres me miraron sin entender —tal vez yo sepa donde están— Vegeta frunció el ceño

—¿Y cómo demonios es que tu puedes saberlo?—

—Fasha es amiga de Milk y yo, y acostumbra despotricar todo el tiempo con nosotras sobre los soldados que la visitan, incluso nos cuenta los chismes que pasan en la base—

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?— pregunto Raditz

—¿El tal Jeice de casualidad no es de piel roja y cabellos blancos como ella?— ambos asintieron —bien, pues ella me conto esta mañana después del examen que el imbécil que la visita todas las noches se iba a ir a una misión encomendada personalmente por Freezer— ambos hombres me miraron atentos —parece ser que su elite es la encargada de buscarle personalmente a él y a Zarbon placer sexual, ellos son los que esconden los _trapos_ sucios de Freezer—

—Pero si todos sabemos que a Zarbon le gustan los hombres—

—Exacto— le respondí a Raditz —tanto Zarbon, como Freezer e incluso el propio capitán de Jeice prefieren el sexo masculino— ambos me miraron sorprendidos

—¡¿Ginyu también?— exclamo el peli largo

—No me extraña que una mente tan podrida como la de Freezer tenga gustos tan particulares— dijo Vegeta riendo divertido —ahora veo porque Zarbon nunca se le despega del culo— Raditz soltó una carcajada, después de un rato Vegeta continuo —aun así, encárgate de que Nappa le dé una buena paga a Fasha, me interesa tenerla de nuestro lado—

—Creo que yo también podría conseguir que nos ayude un poco— Vegeta me miro con atención

—¿Cómo?—

—Ella odia este lugar, y sé que daría lo que fuera con tal de ver a Freezer destruido, no necesito contarle todos tus planes para que ella acepte ayudarme con información, con solo decirle que fuiste tú quien mato a Kuwi estará dispuesta a ayudarte, al parecer lo odiaba, pues Kuwi la hizo visitar la cámara de recuperación demasiadas veces—

—¡¿Fuiste tú quien lo mato?— exclamo Raditz sorprendido, al parecer solo Kakarotto estaba informado, yo hice una mueca por mi indiscreción —¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto el peli largo sin entender, Vegeta no respondió, aunque me miro por unos segundos, Raditz lo observo atentamente por un rato, y al parecer llego a la conclusión acertada porque me miro sorprendido, Vegeta pareció asentir a su pensamiento porque sonrió con maldad

—Tendrías que haberlo escuchado rogar piedad, nunca había sentido tanto placer en matar a alguien— Raditz temblo, yo preferí cambiar el tema

—El punto es que Fasha estará encantada de ayudarte—

—Bien, pero quiero hablar personalmente con ella, quiero que nos informe todo lo que pueda servirnos. Y si es cierto lo que dijiste Raditz, espero que tu y Nappa empiecen a hacer algo más que follar en el sector R, infórmale a Nappa que su fiesta con Fasha se cancela, necesito hablar con ella de inmediato— el peli largo asintió y segundos después se marcho a buscar a Nappa, mientras que nosotros buscábamos a Fasha


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

-.-

Ya era de noche cuando volvimos al ala de los Saiyajin, Fasha estaba encantada de ayudarnos, pues sabía que si Freezer era eliminado ella podría volver a su vida normal, así que sin exigirle nada a cambio a Vegeta acepto informarle cualquier detalle. Vegeta se detuvo de repente a medio pasillo y frunció el ceño disgustado.

—¿Sucede algo?— le pregunte preocupada, siempre que ponía esa expresión es porque había sentido alguna presencia

—La perra de Zangya está en mi habitación— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— pregunte molesta, pensé que la estúpida había entendido el mensaje y dejaría de molestar, al parecer estaba equivocada

—Al parecer Nappa no se conformo con cancelar su _fiesta_ con Fasha y se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea que hacer una aquí, pero debe estar tan entretenido que no se percato de que se le escapo un integrante—

—¿Estás diciendo que hay más mujeres en la habitación de Nappa?—

—La sabandija adora las orgias— dijo molesto, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —pero si la muy zorra cree que va a sorprenderme se equivoca, seremos nosotros quienes le daremos una pequeña sorpresa—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Vegeta me levanto de nuevo del trasero

—¿No tienes ganas de terminar lo que empezamos hace un rato?— yo lo mire sorprendida

—¡No podemos hacerlo con ella observando!— él sonrió

—Claro que podemos, además ¿No te gustaría hacer que se muerda la lengua por todo lo que te dijo? ¿No quieres dejarle claro quién es la única mujer que puede recibir las atenciones del príncipe Vegeta?— dijo besando mi cuello, yo reí

—Eres un maldito engreído— tuve que aguantar un gemido al sentirlo tocarme un pecho

—También lo deseas, no puedes decirme que no _Bulma_, además si lo prefieres podemos fingir un poco, solo hasta que la muy zorra salga de su escondite— dijo en mi oído yo suspire

—Solo con la condición de que continúes llamándome por mí nombre— dije agitada, él sonrió contra mi piel

—Puede ser— y en menos de un segundo estábamos entrando en su habitación

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no se podía ver nada, si Zangya estaba en algún lado observando no la ubicaría. Vegeta se detuvo en medio de la habitación, me bajo de su regalo, y entre besos y caricias me empezó a desnudar.

—¿Dónde está?— susurre lo más bajo que pude contra su oído después de haberle quitado la armadura

—En el baño, la puerta esta medio abierta— dijo con vos divertida mientras mandaba a volar mi sostén, sus manos bajaron por mis costados y se enredaron en mis bragas

—¡Espera Vegeta! Aquí no, vamos primero a la cama— él gruño pero hizo lo que le pedí, después se termino de quitar el traje y quedo completamente desnudo ante mis ojos, y ante los de Zangya

—Tu turno— dijo cuando estuvo sobre mí, las bragas desaparecieron un segundo después

Vegeta me beso y me acaricio por un rato, su erección presionaba fuertemente contra mi intimidad mientras se movía sobre mi haciendo rosar nuestros cuerpos y demostrándome lo muy excitado que estaba, me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Zangya al sentir la piel caliente de Vegeta pegada a la mía, lo estaba besando con desespero, y le estaba regresando las caricias con la misma intensidad y deseo que él, estaba a punto de pedirle que me hiciera suya cuando la luz de repente se encendió.

—¡No puedo creer que en verdad te acuestes con ella Vegeta!— chillo su voz, Vegeta lanzo un gruñido y soltó una maldición

—¡Ya me había olvidado de tu maldita presencia!— exclamo —pensé que tendrías mas cerebro y al darte cuenta de que tu estúpida idea de sorprenderme se fue a la mierda te irías de una puta vez sin molestar mas— dijo mientras se levantaba con tranquilidad sin importarle que estuviera desnudo y que tuviera una prominente erección, de inmediato Zangya le clavo la mirada a su entre pierna, su ceño se frunció cuando segundos después me miro, al sentirme consciente de mi desnudes me tape rápidamente con la sabana

—¿Así que estabas al tanto de mi presencia?—

—Por supuesto, ¿Acaso pensaste que me tomarías por estúpido?—

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios decidiste acostarte con esta perra en mi presencia?— dijo con la cara roja de la rabia, Vegeta se acerco hasta ella y la tomo del mentón apretando con fuerza, ella frunció el ceño intentando aguantar el dolor

—Ten cuidado con lo que sale de tu venenosa boca Zangya, porque no me importa que seas mujer o que pretendas serlo, no tendré piedad con una zorra como tú, desde hace tiempo que decidiste fastidiarme la existencia y sinceramente se me acaba la paciencia— ella lo miro con terror

—¡Suéltala Vegeta! no es necesario que le hagas nada— le pedí mientras me levantaba con dificultad gracias a la sabana, Vegeta frunció el ceño pero la soltó, internamente se lo agradecí, no quería que la matara por mi culpa

—No puedo creer que le hagas caso así de fácil— dijo ella con rabia, Vegeta sonrió divertido

—¿Envidia?—

—¡¿De esta estúpida? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás podría sentir envidia de una mujer tan horrible como ella! ¡Me da asco!—

—¡Basta, ya te dije que cuidaras tu endemoniada lengua, no vas a seguir insultándola en mi presencia! Sal de inmediato de mi habitación, no quiero cruzarme tu desagradable presencia nunca más, que te quede claro que ni estando demente podría acostarme contigo, ve a buscar al asqueroso de Dodoria y pídele que te folle por un rato, al parecer te hace falta un revolcón, o mejor vuelve a la habitación de Nappa y sigue formando parte de su orgia. Pero antes quiero dejarte algo bien claro, no te quiero cerca de Bulma ni a un kilometro de distancia, le pones un solo dedo encima o me entero que usaste alguna de tus artimañas para hacerle algo, y ni siquiera ella podrá clamar por que te de piedad ¡¿Entendiste?— Zangya tembló

—¡Eres un maldito Vegeta! Cuando te canses de esta estúpida vas a venir rogando que me acueste contigo, y cuando ese momento llegue te daré una patada en el culo—

—Pues ármate de paciencia, porque ni en el infierno me veras rogando y mucho menos a ti— ella lo fulmino con la mirada, y sin nada más que decir se dio media vuelta y se marcho

—¡Perra!— exclamo Vegeta molesto, yo me acerque a él y con la mano que no sostenía la sabana lo abrace desde la espalda

—Eso te pasa por querer hacerla disgustar, ahora eres tu quien esta como los mil demonios—

—Los mil demonios los llevo siempre adentro— dijo aun disgustado, esta vez lo abrace de frente hasta que se calmo un poco

—Yo no creo que seas tan malo como quieres aparentar— dije besando su pecho —mas que maldad, creo que estas lleno de resentimiento y de rabia, tal vez también de odio, y si me lo permitieras yo podría ayudarte un poco a sanar ese dolor— lo mire directamente, él respondió mi mirada y me acaricio los cabellos —podría ayudarte con el odio, te haría sentir mejor—

—Cada vez que estas cerca me siento mucho mejor— dijo abrazándome y susurrando en mi oído—siento que todo el dolor, la rabia y el resentimiento se evaporan, no sé cómo demonios lo haces Bulma, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, siento que puedo empezar a vivir otra vez, aunque sé que no lo merezco, pero lo deseo, deseo poder empezar de nuevo—

—Claro que puedes Vegeta, y lo mereces, todos merecen una nueva oportunidad— dije mirándolo a los ojos —y te prometo que cuando todo esto termine lo haremos, cuando seamos libres vamos a vivir en paz, vamos a ser felices, prométeme que me dejaras ayudarte Vegeta, prométemelo— pedí, él clavo su cabeza en la base de mi cuello y aspiro un par de veces

—Primero tenemos que acabar con Freezer, después veremos que puedes hacer— aunque no fue un directo _sí,_ su respuesta fue mejor que nada y al menos tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro me dejaría intentarlo

Sintiéndome repentinamente más esperanzada lo bese y lo empuje hasta la cama, me senté sobre su regazo y con una mirada le pedí que me dejara llevar el ritmo esta vez, él sonrió divertido ante mi idea y cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza como invitándome a hacer lo que quisiera. Yo me mordí el labio deseosa, tenerlo solo para mí y de esa manera tan "sumisa" me excitaba demasiado.

Bese y acaricie su cuerpo con devoción, cada milímetro de piel fue recorrido por mis manos, tome su de nuevo prominente erección entre mis manos y la masajee con lentitud y cuidado, sus gruñidos y roncos gemidos me animaron a aumentar el ritmo, pero después de un tiempo fui yo quien no aguantaba más, así que con cuidado la guie hasta mi intimidad y me senté sobre ella mientras gemía de placer y goce. Vegeta me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a moverme, primero de adelante hacia atrás y luego de arriba abajo, estaba empezando a improvisar los movimientos circulares cuando él cambio nuestras posiciones y dejándome bajo su cuerpo me penetro de una sola vez y con fuerza, el gemido que solté debió escucharse hasta en los pasillos de la base.

—Vuelves a provocarme de esa manera y te juro que no sales nunca más de esta habitación— dijo con voz ronca, como única respuesta simplemente gemí —mírame— me pidió después de un rato de movernos —quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues al clímax por mi—

Hice lo que me pidió y lo mire directamente, una vez que nuestras miradas se conectaron de inmediato aumento el rito de sus embestidas, excitada y desesperada lo abrace por el cuello y enrede una de mis manos en su pelo, estaba empezando a sentir los síntomas del orgasmo cuando sin poder evitarlo y aun mirándolo fijamente le confesé lo que sentía.

—Te amo Vegeta— gemí sin importarme nada, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño y aunque no me respondió nada no dejo de mirarme todo el tiempo, aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y segundos después los dos llegamos al clímax

Aun estando agitados Vegeta me acostó a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras nos tapaba con la sabana y me acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, yo sabía que no diría nada sobre lo que le había confesado, pero al menos me aliviaba que no hubiera rechazado mis sentimientos al instante de habérselo contado, así que sintiéndome más tranquila lo abrace por la cintura y me dispuse a dormir.

—Gracias— dijo en un susurro después de un rato, pero lo pude escuchar a la perfección

—¿Por qué me agradeces?— pregunte confundida

—Porque nunca nadie me había dicho esas palabras— dijo serio

—Te lo dije porque lo siento de verdad— dije mirándolo fijamente

—Lo sé—

—Entonces no me agradezcas Vegeta, mentiría si dijera que no sería realmente feliz de que me correspondieras, pero como sé que no puede ser, me conformo con que me dejes amarte, déjame ser la primera persona que te de algo diferente al odio, con que me dejes darte mi amor es suficiente— él apretó su agarre y acaricio de nuevo mi cabello

—Si eso es lo que deseas— yo lo mire a los ojos

—Es lo que más quiero en el mundo Vegeta, déjame intentarlo y te prometo que no te arrepentirás— como única respuesta me dio un beso en la frente, no hablamos nada más, nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por unos minutos, después de un rato me quede profundamente dormida y abrazada a su pecho


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Trece**

-.-

De nuevo los días siguieron pasando y desde nuestro encuentro con Zangya habían pasado dos semanas, Vegeta desde ese momento había cambiado mucho conmigo, ante los demás seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre, pero en privado y en la soledad de su habitación las cosas eran diferentes, tal vez no era el típico hombre romántico y cariñoso, no era para nada demostrativo, pero había dejado de ser tan cortante y gruñón, me escuchaba un poco mas e incluso estaba más conversador, me había contado cosas sobre su planeta, costumbres de su raza, incluso me había hablado de su madre.

Al parecer la Reina del planeta Vegeta había sufrido mucho, la habían obligado a casarse con el padre de Vegeta pues por su poder era la indicada para engendrar al próximo gobernador, pero a pesar de haber nacido y crecido en un planeta donde predominaba la violencia y la frialdad, ella estaba llena de amor y de paz, y por eso después de que naciera Vegeta, el Rey la había despreciado y descuidado, había conseguido amantes por montones y no perdía oportunidad para criticarle sus las _debilidades_, aunque para el resto de planeta eran la pareja ideal, en privado eran los peores enemigos.

El Rey le había prohibido que tratara al príncipe con delicadeza y amor, solo podían enseñarle violencia y guerra, por eso y por ser él, el futuro gobernante, desde niño lo habían obligado a entrenar el doble que a los demás y hasta le prohibían hablar en ocasiones con su madre, pero ella se las arreglaba para verlo, e incluso Kakarotto en ocasiones mentía solo para darles unos minutos a solas para charlar, él se había convertido en su cómplice, y gracias a la Reina en su _hermano,_ de ahí había surgido el _cariño_ mudo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Después de largas conversaciones, Vegeta y yo terminábamos haciendo el amor, todas las noches la habitación era testigo de los apasionados encuentros que teníamos y de las caricias y besos que compartíamos. Incluso una mañana había aparecido Nappa reprochándole a Vegeta que por culpa de mis gemidos la noche anterior, él había amanecido con una erección inaguantable, como única respuesta Vegeta le había golpeado el rostro y lo había mandado a callar, desde de ese día trate de controlarme para que no me escuchara nadie más, aunque Vegeta me lo hacía cada vez mas imposible.

Esa mañana me encontraba en la bodega con Milk, a pedido de Vegeta estaba terminando otra nave un poco más pequeña pero ideal para las dos, pues si las cosas se complicaban era necesario que nosotras también tuviéramos un medio de escape, a estas alturas era lógico que ninguna de las dos se iría a ningún lado sin ellos, pero había aceptado construirla por si llegaba a ser necesario. Al ser más pequeña me había llevado menos tiempo construirla, los detalles que le estábamos haciendo no tenían mucha importancia, Milk se estaba encargando de abastecerla de comida así que esta nave también estaba lista para despegar.

Revise como de costumbre la computadora en donde me llegaba la información de la investigación de Freezer, cuando leí el último informe me levante de golpe y nerviosa empecé a buscar el rastreador. Las manos me temblaban descontroladas, Milk me miraba asustada y me preguntaba que pasaba, pero yo no podía articular una sola palabra, cuando por fin encontré el endemoniado aparato di un par de respiraciones para poder hablar.

—¡Vegeta!— llame desesperada —¿Me escuchas?—

—¿Qué pasa Bulma?— pregunto Kakarotto preocupado —Vegeta está entrenando, no tiene puesto el rastreador—

—¡Necesito que paren su entrenamiento y vengan de inmediato, es muy importante!—

—Ya mismo vamos para allá— respondió serio, cinco minutos después los cuatro Saiyajin entraban en la bodega con el ceño fruncido

—¡¿Qué encontraste?— exigió Vegeta con el seño fruncido, sabía que no los llamaría de esa forma si no fuera importante

—Al parecer Freezer ha encontrado el planeta que buscaba, en estos momentos está preparando la cámara en la que se encuentra Cooler para el viaje y piensa despegar en cuanto todo esté listo—

—¿Tienes las coordenadas del planeta?— yo asentí —¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de viaje?—

—Dos días— respondí luego de hacer el cálculo

—Muy bien, despegamos de inmediato— ordeno, los tres restantes asintieron

La nave estaba totalmente preparada para una salida de emergencia, había combustible y provisiones hasta para un año, Vegeta se había encargado de ajustar los detalles necesarios para cuando llegara este momento, así que lo único que necesitaban era entrar en la nave y despegar.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para el despegue me acerque a Vegeta y me importo un pepino que los demás nos estuvieran viendo, o que incluso a él mismo le molestara, esta tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera con vida, así que no me iba a restringir solo por tener algo de audiencia, me lance contra su pecho y lo abrace con fuerza, conteniendo las lagrimas cerré los ojos y le di un beso en los labios, me sorprendió el hecho de que Vegeta me correspondiera, ya que rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos también me beso.

—Por favor Vegeta, no mueras, hiciste una promesa y tienes que cumplirla— dije casi en un susurro y logrando que la vos no me fallara y las lagrimas comenzaran a caer —promételo—

—No puedo prometer algo que no sé si voy a cumplir Bulma— yo aguante un sollozo —pero si sobrevivo, tú tendrás que cumplir tu promesa y me ayudaras a empezar otra vez— yo simplemente asentí, él sonrió y después de darme un beso en la frente se giro a los demás —es hora de irnos Kakarotto— le ordeno al menor que también abrazaba a una Milk ahogada en lagrimas, él asintió y dándole un beso casto en los labios a mi amiga se acerco a Vegeta, ambos entraron en la nave donde ya los esperaban Nappa y Raditz con todo listo para el despegue

El corazón se me oprimió y un sentimiento enorme de preocupación me invadió, si todo salía bien, todos podríamos empezar de nuevo y por fin seriamos libres, pero si las cosas iban mal, Freezer acabaría con todos nosotros y dudaba que nos diera una muerte rápida y sin dolor, lo más lógico es que se aseguraría de que sufriéramos lentamente antes de darnos el golpe final, nos torturaría sin piedad.

Una vez que la compuerta se cerró la nave despego casi al instante, Milk se dejo caer al suelo llorando desconsolada, por mi parte de inmediato me dirigí a la computadora, estaría pendiente de cada detalle del viaje y de cualquier cambio que hiciera Freezer en la misión, lo único que me quedaba era tratar de ayudarlos en lo que más podía durante el camino, una vez que llegaran al planeta, la suerte estaba en sus manos.

El viaje duro lo que yo había estipulado, Freezer había despegado cuatro horas después que los Saiyajin, así que tuvieron una pequeña ventaja en el transcurso del viaje, pero una vez que llegaron al planeta y abandonaron la nave, no supe mas nada de ellos. Milk y yo nos habíamos escondido en la bodega y no habíamos vuelto a la base, pues era lógico que luego de que descubrieran la partida de los Saiyajin nuestras vidas correrían peligro. Fasha nos había informado tres días después de la llegada de los Saiyajin al planeta de la tecnología, que en la base todo era un caos, pues se había informado la rebelión que habían hecho los monos y la pelea que habían iniciado contra Freezer, incluso las fuerzas especiales Ginyu habían sido enviadas como refuerzo, después de ese día no supimos nada mas de Fasha, al parecer estaban tomando medidas extremas en la base y no se permitía la salida del personal femenino.

Al séptimo día del despegue de los Saiyajin la puerta de la bodega fue tirada abajo y docenas de soldados de Freezer entraron en el lugar tomándonos como prisioneras, el propio Malaka apareció segundos después entre los soldados, cuando nos vio nos miro sorprendido.

—¿Ustedes son las culpables de que se filtraran mis archivos?— pregunto molesto, yo simplemente fruncí el ceño pero no respondí —brillante trabajo tengo que decir, imagino que fuiste tú— dijo tomando mi rostro, Milk se había largado a llorar desconsolada y temblaba como una hoja —aun no he podido encontrar el modo en que lo hiciste, fue un trabajo impecable, ¿O me equivoco? Solo un gran cerebro podría hacer algo así, no había notado ningún cambio o interferencia en el sistema, pero la nave en la que escaparon los monos no pertenecía a las mías y además no pude establecer comunicación con ella, mucho menos rastrearla, ahí empecé a sospechar que alguien los había ayudado, no hubiera podido dar con ustedes si no hubiéramos seguido a la perra traidora de Fasha, últimamente había sospechado de su actitud, espero que en el infierno aprenda a ser más leal— los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en ella, por nuestra culpa había muerto, por ayudarnos, ella se había portado tan bien con nosotras desde el comienzo y solo le habíamos ocasionado la muerte. Milk empeoro su llanto al escuchar lo de Fasha —nunca iba a imaginar que la mujer que el propio Freezer le envió a Vegeta terminaría ayudándolo a intentar destruirlo— dijo soltándome —y como imagino que debes ser de importancia para Vegeta, pues alguien con tu conocimiento le ayudaría a conseguir muchas cosas, no puedo permitirte escapar, aunque desgraciadamente tengo que dejarte vivir, pues hasta que el gran Freezer no regrese no puedo tomar ninguna decisión apresurada y tal vez él mismo quiera acabar con tu miserable vida, así que por el momento serán prisioneras— y dando un par de ordenes más, fuimos llevadas de regreso a la base y encerradas en una asquerosa celda fría


	14. Chapter 14

_**Summary: **__UA.____Después de que su planeta fuera purgado y conquistado, Bulma fue capturada y llevada a la base principal de Freezer, quien decidió que ella era el regalo ideal para los monos y sin saber que ella seria quien los ayudaría en sus planes para destruirlo. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

**INEVITABLE DESTINO **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Catorce**

-.-

Después de dos días la celda comenzaba a sofocarme, si no salía pronto de ahí me volvería totalmente loca, entre el olor a humedad, la falta de luz, el frio y los llantos de Milk mi cordura pronto se iría al carajo, mi amiga comenzaba a fastidiarme terriblemente con esa actitud tan deprimente. Cansada de escuchar sus llantos me levante frustrada.

—¡Basta de llorar Milk, tienes que estar menos deprimida, anímate un poco!— exclame desesperada, ella paro el llanto y me miro frunciendo el ceño

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y tan calmada cuando estamos en esta situación? no sabemos nada de Goku y los demás, no sabremos si quiera si saldremos vivas de aquí! Estos hombres son unos asesinos, cuando Freezer vuelva nos va a torturar de la peor forma ¿Y tú quieres que me tranquilice?—

—¡Entiendo completamente tu dolor Milk, no pretendas insinuar que no me afecta en nada porque yo también lo comparto, pero si nos derrumbamos no conseguiremos nada, tenemos que pensar más tranquilas y tratar de buscar la forma de salir de aquí, de ningún modo me dejare vencer sin luchar! ¡Si me pongo a llorar no solucionare nada!— exclame molesta

—¿Y a donde iríamos?— pregunto seria, yo me calme un poco

—A cualquier lugar, pero lejos de aquí, tenemos que buscar la forma de llegar hasta la bodega y buscar la nave o incluso robar una de las de Freezer, pero debemos intentar algo, no pienso quedarme sentada esperando a que estos malditos imbéciles decidan que hacer conmigo—

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¿Pensaste en algo? Es imposible escapar cuando hay millones de soldados vigilando—

—Podríamos intentarlo en la noche cuando nos traen la cena, somos dos contra uno, algo podemos hacer, si logramos salir podemos ir hasta la zona de las naves, cuando nos trajeron hasta aquí reconocí parte del camino, Vegeta me llevo en una ocasión para enseñarme la suya, si llegamos hasta ahí podemos escapar, se cómo usarlas, aunque será incomodo, pues viajaremos dos en una nave individual, pero vale la pena intentarlo— ella asintió

—Perdóname Bulma, los últimos dos días no he hecho nada más que derrumbarme y llorar, siento mucho hacerte aguantar mis depresiones— yo sonreí

—Eres mi mejor amiga Milk, además ambas estamos pasando por lo mismo, te entiendo totalmente, pero te prometo que intentare que salgamos bien de aquí, intentare salvarnos a las dos— ella sonrió melancólica

—A los tres— yo la mire algo desconcertada

—¿Tres? No entiendo— ella suspiro

—Estoy embarazada Bulma— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —estoy esperando un hijo de Goku—

—¿Estás segura? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?—

—Unos días antes de que se marcharan había empezado a sospechar pues tenía un retraso, y ya ha pasado más de una semana desde ese día y aun no me llego el periodo, además no sé como explicártelo, simplemente puedo _sentirlo,_ solo puedo asegurarte que lo estoy— yo la abrace

—Kakarotto se va a poner feliz— ella sonrió tristemente

—Esperemos que suceda el milagro y pueda conocerlo o que incluso mi hijo llegue a nacer—

—Lo hará Milk, yo te lo prometo, con más razón debemos salir de aquí. Lo intentaremos hoy mismo— ella asintió

Cuando la noche llego ambas estábamos nerviosas, esta sería la única oportunidad que tendríamos para escapar, pues estaba segura de que si fallábamos, Malaka no tendría más "piedad" y agotando su paciencia nos mataría, así que cuando llego la hora en la que nos traían la cena las dos nos preparamos como pudimos, escuchamos unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo seguido del ruido de la puerta al abrirse, nos pusimos a cada costado de la puerta pegadas contra la pared, y cuando el soldado entro le saltamos encima, después de lo que me pareció un eterno forcejeo mi amiga lo tomo del brazo y tirándolo al suelo le golpeo la entrepierna dejándolo inmóvil por un rato, sin perder ni un solo segundo salimos corriendo de la celda, pues cuando el soldado pudiera ponerse de nuevo en pie, tola base estaría sobre nosotras.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso Milk?— pregunte sorprendida mientras corríamos por los pasillos

—Mi padre sabía algo de artes marciales y me enseño lo básico, pues quería que me pudiera defender, aunque si te soy sincera actué por inercia, no me acordaba de absolutamente ningún movimiento— yo sonreí

—Estuviste brillante, después tendrás que enseñarme algo— ella asintió, luego bajamos la velocidad de nuestros pasos y empezamos a caminar con cautela, si no estaba mal las naves no estaban muy lejos y con un poco de suerte lograríamos llegar a tiempo, una vez que estuviera dentro de la nave no me detendría nadie

Cruzamos y atravesamos varios pasillos, a estas alturas Malaka ya debía estar enterado de nuestra fuga, así que tendríamos que estar atentas a cualquier movimiento y tratar de ser silenciosas, la habitación de las naves estaba muy cerca, solo tendríamos que cruzar un par de pasillos más y llegaríamos. Cuando entramos en la habitación suspire aliviada, estábamos a metros de nuestra libertad, solo unos cuantos pasos más y escaparíamos. Vi la nave de Vegeta y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero antes de si quiera ponerle un dedo encima sentí que me empujaban y me tiraban al suelo, al instante supe que habíamos fallado.

—Fui demasiado considerado con ustedes— escuche una voz a mi espalda, el soldado que me había atrapado me levanto y me puso frente a un sonriente Malaka —tuve que haberlas dejado morir de hambre, pero desgraciadamente el señor Freezer las quería vivas para su regreso, y aunque ahora pueda fingir que murieron mientras huían, me dará mucho mas placer ver lo que les hará él personalmentel— dijo tomando el mentón de Milk y apretándolo con fuerza, para luego enredar su otra mano en mi cabello intentando hacernos daño, yo me trague un gemido de dolor y al parecer Milk hizo lo mismo

—¿Acaso pensabas que nos quedáramos tan tranquilas esperando la muerte?— comente llena de ironía —jamás podría rendirme tan fácil, hubiera sido increíble ver lo que te hacia el "gran" Freezer a ti si lográbamos huir— Malaka frunció el ceño

—Eres una maldita víbora venenosa, pero más vale que cuides tu lengua, no seré paciente una segunda vez—

—¡Que considerado de tu parte!— exclamo Milk de repente —ya veremos si cuando vuelva Kakarotto reirás con tanta suficiencia— Malaka soltó una carcajada

—Ya me veras reír aun más cuando el gran Freezer traiga la cabeza de tu adorado Kakarotto y la exhibamos en lo alto de la base como premio, ahí me veras reír sobre tu sufrimiento—

—¡Eres un ser despreciable!— exclamo de nuevo Milk —ojala algún día mueras de la peor forma— tenía que estar terriblemente molesta para decirle tales palabras a una persona, Malaka frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de levantar la mano para golpear a Milk cuando fue interrumpido

—¡Señor Malaka!— dijo un hombre color verde parecido al imbécil de nuestro captor

—¿Qué sucede Blueberry?— dijo soltándonos y dándonos la espalda para mirar al recién llegado

—Le tengo noticias importantes señor, la nave del gran Freezer viene en camino, nos informaron de su arribo en una hora, el señor Freezer ordeno que todos los soldados estemos esperando en el puente de despegue—

—¡Como lo esperaba, de nuevo el señor Freezer ha ganado la batalla!— dijo mientras sonreía con alegría —¿Te informaron del señor Cooler? ¿No pidieron la preparación de una cámara de regeneración?—

—No señor, el soldado Appule no informo nada sobre el señor Cooler—

—¿Appule, el subordinado del comandante Zarbon?—

—Sí señor, fue él quien dio el comunicado—

—Qué extraño, pero no importa, lo importante es que todo salió como se esperaba, el señor Cooler debe encontrarse de vuelta en su planeta, Blueberry preparen todo para recibir al gran Freezer como se lo merece, quiero a todos los hombres en el puente— el soldado asintió y se marcho, Malaka se giro sonriente hacia nosotras —esto también significa que los desgraciados de los monos han sido eliminados y como te dije, la cabeza de Kakarotto se colgara en lo más alto de la base— Milk no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, por mi parte, apreté los dientes con fuerza y contuve las lagrimas que estaban por salir, no le daría gusto al imbécil de verme llorar

Malaka empezó a dar órdenes a sus soldados, de inmediato todos empezaron a correr y a prepararse para la llegada del maldito de Freezer, nosotras fuimos esposadas y custodiadas en una habitación en lo alto de la base, había un gran ventanal en frente donde se podía apreciar el área de aterrizaje de las naves, era obvio que nos había puesto apropósito en ese lugar para que viéramos la llegada _triunfal _de Freezer. Los sollozos desgarradores de mi amiga inundaron todo el lugar.

—Tranquila Milk, tienes que tranquilizarte— le pedí, ni siquiera podía darle un abrazo porque seguíamos esposadas, pero ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

—Los mato Bulma, los mato a los dos, Goku ya no vendrá, no podrá ver nacer a su hijo, ni siquiera sé si yo sobreviviré, no podremos empezar de nuevo, no vamos a tener la vida que yo soñé— un nudo se me formo en la garganta, y en esa ocasión no pude aguantar las lagrimas.

Vegeta tampoco volvería, tampoco estaría conmigo para ayudarlo a empezar de nuevo, no volvería a estar en sus brazos, a sentirme protegida, no había prometido que volvería porque incumpliría su palabra, y al final ambos moriríamos, pues estaba segura de que Freezer se divertiría muchísimo torturándome antes de morir, mientras me contaba como había matado a Vegeta.

Afuera se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, los soldados corrían y murmuraban sobre la victoria de Freezer, se preparaban para recibirlo, me acerque a la ventana y vi a una gran multitud de soldados formarse en filas uno atrás de otro, todos con expresión seria y listos para saludar, para ovacionar al hombre que más temían y a la persona que yo mas odiaba. Al parecer y por lo quietos que estaban todos, el desgraciado estaba por aterrizar, y no me equivoque, pues Malaka entro en la habitación sonriendo con suficiencia mientras nos avisaba lo próximo que estaba nuestro desdichado destino. Abrió la ventana y nos obligo a salir al balcón para presenciarlo todo.

En ese momento la gran nave apareció en el cielo, y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar lo que nos esperaría, cuando ese ser asqueroso pusiera las manos sobre nosotras nos haría sufrir un infierno en vida. En cuanto la nave aterrizo los soldados hicieron una reverencia como saludo, luego se levantaron expectantes cuando la compuerta se abrió lentamente, pero misteriosamente no salió nadie de la nave, Malaka frunció el ceño y se quedo esperando igual que el resto, el suspenso continuo hasta que un gran rayo azul salió desde adentro y acabo con la mitad de los soldados de Freezer, los que quedaban con vida comenzaron a disparar hacia adentro de la nave horrorizados. Desde el lugar en el que estábamos no se entendía absolutamente nada, Malaka empezó a gritar para que alguien le informara lo sucedido y que estaba pasando con el gran Freezer, como respuesta a sus preguntas unas cuantas figuras salieron por fin de la nave, pero ninguna de ellas era Freezer o sus soldados.

El corazón me latió fuertemente en el pecho al reconocer a dos de las figuras, la esperanza volvió a mi cuerpo y una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo se formo en mi rostro, Vegeta y Kakarotto habían regresado. Los soldados se lanzaron contra ellos y contra las otras personas que no reconocí, pero que fácilmente estaban acabando con todos.

—¡Malditos monos!— exclamo Malaka sorprendido, empezó a gritar órdenes para que los acabaran, pero al ver que no funcionaba emprendió la huida, enojada me lance contra él y lo derribe para impedírselo

—¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?— Pregunte mientras forcejeaba, aunque era muy difícil cuando tenía las manos esposadas, Milk me imito y se sentó en sus piernas intentando evitar que se levantara —Ahora que los vencedores no son de tu agrado huyes como una rata—

—¿Temes que sea tu cabeza la que exhiban en lo alto de la base?— se burlo Milk

—¡Quítense de mi camino malditas zorras!— exclamo forcejeando, Milk y yo hicimos lo que pudimos, pero sin las manos era imposible detenerlo, Malaka logro levantarse y luego se lanzo hacia nosotras, empujando a Milk al suelo y tomándome del cabello

—Creo que he cambiado de planes, si no puedo huir por lo menos me llevare un lindo regalo al infierno, Vegeta se va a poner muy triste cuando se entere que su perra no estará para recibirlo, pero no te preocupes, ya encontrara otra puta para follar— con su mano libre me rodeo el cuello, pero antes de que sus dedos se terminaran de cerrar un rayo le atravesó el brazo y gritando de dolor me soltó

—Dame una razón para que no te torture y te masacre cruelmente antes de morir, porque en este momento estoy pensando en las maneras más malvadas de hacer sufrir a alguien— sorprendida mire a la persona flotando junto al balcón, parpadee un par de veces intentando comprender lo que veía

—¡Vegeta!— exclame feliz al comprobar que si era él pues se veía algo diferente a como había bajado de la nave, pero sin importarme nada me lance a abrazarlo desesperada cuando dejo de flotar y se paró a mi lado, él me rodeo la cintura con una mano y con la otra rompió las esposas —¿Qué te sucedió?— pregunte confundida mientras le tocaba el cabello, él simplemente sonrió divertido

—Es un nuevo truco que aprendimos— dijo una voz familiar con toque de ironía, me gire y vi a Kakarotto acercarse a Milk y ayudarla a levantarse, mi amiga se largo a llorar y le rodeo el cuello cuando también estuvo libre

—¿Aprendieron a volverse rubios y a cambiar los ojos de color?— pregunto Milk desconcertada y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Kakarotto solo sonrió y le limpio el rostro, en ese momento Malaka comenzó a gatear intentando escapar de nuevo, pero Vegeta lanzo otro rayo ahora a su pie y lo detuvo a medio camino

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti— gruño Vegeta, Malaka lo miro lleno de terror —¿Te sorprende no ver a tu adorado Freezer? Pues déjame informarte que Kakarotto ha tenido el placer de acabar con él, y de cortarlo en pedazos, así como yo hice añicos al asqueroso de Cooler— yo lo mire sorprendida —y aunque el imbécil mato a Nappa y a Raditz, no fue suficiente, pues no pudo hacernos nada a nosotros, ya que nos convertimos en su peor temor, en su mayor miedo, en algo que siempre supo que no podía vencer—

—¡El… el súper… Saiyajin!— exclamo Malaka aterrorizado, Vegeta sonrió

—De nada le sirvió haber destruido nuestro planeta, tuvo que haber acabado con nosotros cuando pudo, se confió pensando que no nacería nunca más su mayor miedo, y fallo terriblemente, pues no existe un Saiyajin legendario, simplemente todos podemos serlo— hablo fríamente Kakarotto —Y aunque Cooler haya usado tecnología para reconstruir y mejorar su cuerpo, tampoco pudo hacer nada, ni aunque hayan unido sus fuerzas lograron acabar con nosotros—

—¡El gran Freezer… derrotado!— exclamo Malaka sorprendido —no lo puedo creer—

—Créelo, es bastante real—

—Basta de charlas Kakarotto, una vez te ordene que acabaras con esta sabandija y estúpidamente te negaste y lo dejaste ir, ¿Lo harás de nuevo? ¿Vas a dejarlo respirando o tendré el gusto de torturarlo?— como toda respuesta Kakarotto simplemente estiro su mano y dejo salir un rayo de Ki golpeando justo en medio de los ojos de Malaka, un segundo después su cuerpo estaba sin vida

—Aunque no disfrute matando a las personas, definitivamente no pretendo dejar con vida a alguien como él— Vegeta sonrió complacido

—Bien, entonces es hora de irnos, no necesitamos purgar este planeta, de eso se encargaran los Namekusei y los Konatsian, con eso cobran su venganza—

—¿Ellos son las personas con las que llegaron? ¿Quiénes son?— pregunte confundida

—Les contaremos todo en el camino—

—¿Camino a donde?— él sonrió

—Deja de preguntar tanto _mujer,_ pronto lo sabrás— yo lo fulmine con la mirada, pero segundos después cuando me tomo en brazos y emprendió el vuelo, lo abrace con fuerza y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, no había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos

—Te extrañe mucho Vegeta, pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo— él apretó la fuerza de su agarre

—Yo también llegue a pensarlo— dijo casi en un susurro —y me enfurecí tanto que me convertí en súper Saiyajin— yo lo mire sorprendida —Cooler estuvo jactándose un buen rato sobre la manera horrible en la que habían muerto y todas las asquerosidades que les habían hecho antes de morir, pensé que nunca más te vería, el muy imbécil mintió y eso lo llevo a la tumba— dijo sonriendo ¿Yo había sido la razón por la que se convirtió en súper Saiyajin? No lo podía creer

Llegamos segundos después a la nave de Freezer y conocimos a los aliados de Vegeta y Kakarotto, los Namekusei eran unos hombres verdes con orejas puntiagudas y antenitas, su apariencia daba miedo pero en realidad eran muy amables. Después estaban los Konatsian que eran muy similares a nosotros pero también tenían orejas puntiagudas, al parecer todos buscaban venganza contra Freezer o contra Cooler, y de alguna forma habían llegado a unirse para vencerlos, gracias a ellos y a la transformación en súper Saiyajin habían podido derrotarlos. Con Freezer muerto, todos teníamos la oportunidad de ser felices de una vez por todas, por fin habría paz en el universo.

Los Namekusei y los Konatsian se habían adueñado de las naves de los soldados de elite para poder volver a sus respectivos planetas, nosotros usaríamos la nave principal de Freezer.

—Aun no nos han dicho a donde vamos— se quejo Milk, que ya le había dado la gran noticia a Goku sobre su embarazo, él estaba sumamente feliz con la noticia y nos había pedido que lo llamáramos por su nuevo nombre, pues no quería ser mas Kakarotto, ahora que empezaría una nueva vida, lo haría con un nombre nuevo, el único que había puesto objeción había sido Vegeta, quien se había negado rotundamente a usar el estúpido nombre de Goku y prefería mil veces seguir diciéndole Kakarotto

—Eso es porque les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa— respondió el menor sonriendo con alegría

—¿Qué sorpresa?— le pregunte a Vegeta, él me miro serio por un rato

—Vamos camino a la Tierra— respondió al fin, yo lo mire sorprendida

—¿A la Tierra? ¿Pero acaso no…? No entiendo—

—Los Namekusei son una raza que aunque tienen fuerza guerrera como nosotros, prefieren la paz y la tranquilidad, aunque eso termino cuando Freezer irrumpió en su planeta, lo importante es que también hay algunos Namekusei con poderes especiales, en su planeta hay unas esferas que cuando las reúnes te cumplen tres deseos, hace años Freezer escucho el rumor y fue hasta su planeta a buscarlas, pero ellos lograron esconderlas a tiempo y el imbécil no pudo encontrarlas, así que creyó que era solo un rumor y como castigo por hacerlo perder el tiempo, masacro a más de la mitad de la población del planeta, los pocos que sobrevivieron intentaron poblarlo de nuevo, pero dejaron de pensar en la paz y la tranquilidad y solo planearon venganza, después de que nos encontramos en el planeta de la tecnología y derrotamos a Freezer y a Cooler, como agradecimiento las reunieron y nos concedieron uno de los tres deseos—

—¿Y que pidieron?— lo apure ansiosa

—Que las personas buenas que murieron a manos de Freezer y sus soldados revivieran y que sus planetas volviera a la normalidad— respondió Goku —eso significa que la Tierra no le pertenece a nadie que no sea a ustedes mismos y que pueden regresar cuando quieran— Milk y yo sonreímos felices

—¡No lo puedo creer!— exclame feliz —¡Volveremos a casa!—

—Como celebración ¿Qué te parece si me cocinas algo delicioso? ¡Muero de hambre!— le pidió Goku a Milk, ella asintió feliz, el menor de los Saiyajin la arrastro por un pasillo que imagino llevaría a la cocina. Yo aproveche el momento de privacidad y abrace a Vegeta

—Gracias— dije simplemente contra su pecho

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra— dijo serio, esta vez lo mire directamente a los ojos

—Se que la pregunta está de sobra Vegeta, pero ¿Imagino que piensas quedarte en la Tierra conmigo, no?— él continuo serio

—Si de verdad lo deseas, me quedare— yo sonreí feliz

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo te prometí ayudarte a empezar de nuevo y pienso cumplirlo— Vegeta apoyo su frente con la mía

—Tú me prometiste que me darías eso que nadie nunca me brindo— dijo casi en un susurro, yo lo aleje un poco y lo mire de nuevo a los ojos

—Y todavía pretendo hacerlo Vegeta, te amo, eso no ha cambiado ni por un instante—

—Pues entonces vas a tener que sumarle algo más—

—¿Qué?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Enseñarme a hacerlo—

—¿Enseñarte a amarme?— pregunte con un nudo en el estomago

—A demostrártelo— y me beso, el corazón me latió fuertemente en el pecho, ¿Vegeta me amaba? ¡Me amaba! Este era el mejor día de mi vida, el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin de alguna forma había aceptado sentir amor por mí. No pude controlar mi alegría y lo abrace con fuerza y correspondí su beso

—Solo lo estás haciendo muy bien— logre decir después del beso, él solo sonrió —cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a demostrar lo que es un verdadero hogar, de ahora en adelante Vegeta, empieza tu nueva vida, una en la que pretendo estar para siempre y en la que pretendo darte todo lo que nunca has podido tener— como única respuesta Vegeta me abrazo y de nuevo busque sus labios por un beso

Y con eso estábamos sellando la promesa de estar juntos para siempre, de empezar de nuevo a vivir, y de por fin ser felices, el planeta Tierra pronto seria el hogar del príncipe de la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo y de la mujer que más lo amaría.

**FIN. **

-.-

Bueno chicas, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia y el final.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de darle una oportunidad a mi creación y de leer hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios y preciadas opiniones, nos estamos leyendo en una próxima historia, besos a todas y de nuevo gracias por leer. ¡Chau!


End file.
